Spell Of The Unknown
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: [CCS x SM] Serena Tsukino finds a strange book in her house that opens the door to events of the past. What is the secret to the events surrounding her and cards once made by a magician called Clow? {Currently on an undetermined hiatus.}
1. Sakura's Final Battle

Nakoruru: Okay, I'm finally back! Welcome everyone to my new story. Crossover of Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura. Some of you might not know me, so let me introduce myself.  
  
Blazer: She's the author that wrote One Strange Day, Thoughts Of Yesterday, and Once More Under The Moon. A Yu Yu Hakusho x Sailor Moon crossover trilogy.  
  
Nakoruru: And that's my muse Blazer, a fire wolf demon whose mouth is almost as great as his inspiration on me.  
  
Blazer (_): You want to start with me starting at the beginning of the prologue?  
  
Nakoruru: No! (^ ^) Let's just start the prologue. I hope everyone enjoys it. And if the prologue does well, I promise to update next week and then update more regularly after that. Now let's get started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was hurled back to the ground, her head snapping against the concrete. Flashes of white dots formed in her vision. She let out a hiss of pain as she struggled to get back up. For a moment she saw nothing, but finally managed to get her eyes to focus on the figure that was hovering in mid air.  
  
The smug smile in those purple eyes didn't flicker. Sakura narrowed her eyes, infuriated with herself. How could she have not noticed the dark magical energies surrounding this person? How could she have fallen for the innocent smile and shy words? They were costing her so much now. First her father, then her brother, and Li... She couldn't allow this to continue. She wasn't going to lose anyone else.  
  
"Me and Syaoran trusted you so much. How could you have betrayed us? Why?" Sakura demanded once again since the start of their battle. "Why? What have I done to you to cause such malice?"  
  
"You were foolish enough to trust me. So I have no hard feelings in draining you of all your power like I did your father and your beloved husband," the figure said, raising up their staff once more.  
  
"I won't give up! Not to you!" Sakura shouted. Opening her hand a card appeared within it. Tossing it into the air, Sakura rose her staff. "Firey!"  
  
The wings on the wand expanded as the card took on the shape of an element fire spirit. The spirit raced at the figure, but with a wave of the wand, Firey was pushed back. Sakura gritted her teeth, determined not to lose this battle. Everything depended on the outcome of this battle. The future and present as she knew it would be affected by this battle's outcome.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The woman turned her head, seeing Keroberos pulling himself from the rubble. Another figure followed, a male with long silver hair. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, seeing that her guardians had not fallen in their last attack. The strength of her enemy had caught them off guard and probably would have killed them if not for the fact that it was Clow that had made them, and not her.  
  
Definitely stronger than she had expected her enemy to be. Sakura was uncertain if the cards or her guardians would be enough to defeat such an enemy. Even now, she had to focus almost all of her magic to keep Firey from being pushed back. If this kept up, there would be only one option left.  
  
"Kero-chan! Yueh-chan! You're okay."  
  
"For now," cackled the figure. "They can't stop me and you know you can't either."  
  
"You're right. I can't," Sakura said, calling back Firey.  
  
"Sakura, what are you saying?" Keroberos demanded. He was worried she was going to give in to their enemy. She couldn't lose hope, not while they were still at her side.  
  
"I'm sorry Kero-chan, Yueh-chan. I can't allow this to end like it looks to be doing. I have no choice," Sakura said, calling to all of her cards. Cards that she had changed from Clow, who had been the most powerful magician in the world, to her very own cards. She would not allow this person to corrupt that bond she had made with them.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you surrendering to me?" inquired the figure.  
  
"No, I won't allow you to corrupt my cards," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura--" Yueh started sensing what she was about to do. She turned a smile to him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. Tomoyo will take good care of Natsumi for me and Syaoran, I know she will." Raising her staff abover her head into the air. Sakura summoned all the magic in her body to her command. "Cards once made by Clow, hear my voice. I surrender the power, by the force of light, I command you to seal! Until your next master awakens you, sleep."  
  
"Sakura! If you use your power to seal all of us--" Keroberos shouted.  
  
"I know. But if I don't stop this somehow, then it won't end. Kero, Yueh, please watch over the next captor who becomes master. The battle ahead will be tough," Sakura replied. Closing her eyes, she released every fiber of magic she had.  
  
"No! I won't--" The figure struggled to break free from Sakura's spell but it was to no avail. "I won't sleep forever! When I awaken, the power of the cards shall be mine."  
  
Balls of light appeared around Sakura as everything was sealed for now. The balls of light hovered around her before dispersing. Once they were gone, Sakura looked to the night sky. She knew this was the only way, but she was sad that neither her nor Syaoran would be their to watch their little girl grow up.  
  
As her eyes closed, her body slumping to the ground, she made a wish. *When the cards awaken next, please let the next one be strong. The world will need it.*  
  
A star streaked across the night sky, as if trying to give her reassurance that everything would be all right. Sakura smiled, her eyes slowly closing. This was it. Her last battle as master of the cards. She wasn't scared, she had no reason to be. Even though she would miss her daughter and Tomoyo and all the friends she has made over the years, she also found peace in knowing that she would not be alone on the other side.  
  
*Syaoran...I'm coming now. Meet me at heaven's gates and let's watch over Natsumi together. She is now an important piece in the future's survival.* 


	2. A New Card Captor Awakens

Nakoruru: What a nice turn out for this one.  
  
Blazer: Yeah, we would like to welcome everyone back for the second chapter of Spell of the Unknown. We really appreciate the good word that everyone had.  
  
Nakoruru: Thanks to Xolani, Sailor_Star_Light, Lady Love, Serenity Komoshiro, Bunnychu, and Allure for everything. And I would personally like to thank Lady Love who has been my ever constant friend and stuck with me for nearly eight months now. And to you too Bunnychu for everything and stick with me through a lot. But guys, when are you going to update your stuff! I'm dying of curiosity.  
  
Blazer: We would also like to thank Allure for her interesting idea with Kero. We've already found a match for Serena, but I think there's room for more matches. We'll take it into consideration.  
  
Nakoruru: Now let's get on with the next chapter!  
  
************************  
  
//More than fifty years have passed since Sakura Kinomoto fought her last enemy. The world has been quiet since, but soon that is about to change. A new card captor shall rise and so will an old evil, which shall threaten the world as we know it.//  
  
[Present Day Japan]  
  
"No! I'm late!" A blur of blonde hair rushed around a bedroom dressing for school. "Mom! Mom, why didn't you wake me up!"  
  
"I did Serena, four times. And each time you said you were up," called a cheerful voice from downstairs. The young girl by the name of Serena Tsukino, a freshman at the local high school hopped into her socks and rushed out the bedroom door once she grabbed her brush.  
  
"And you believed me," Serena said, running down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast off a plate. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out the door. Her mother walked into the living room with a smile on her face as Serena stuck her head back in the front door.  
  
Her mother was holding up both Serena's lunch and school shoes. "I think you might want these."  
  
"Thanks mom!" Taking the items from the woman, Serena rushed out the house, then crashed into an object on the sidewalk, falling as her feet were trying to hit turbo speed. "Ouch!"  
  
"Do you ever look where you're going klutz?" laughed a deep male voice. "Late for school yet again? I'm going to buy you an alarm clock for your next birthday."  
  
Serena growled as she looked up at the tall, young man with dark hair and blue eyes staring down at her. This young man was Darien Chiba. He's lived next door to Serena since she was seven. To her, he was the biggest dork she had ever met in her life and an even bigger bully. "Out of my way! I'm going to be late!"  
  
He looked down at her, a grin rising. "You're always going to be late every time I see you."  
  
"Oh, shut up and help me up!" Serena said as the male leaned down and pulled her up. "And don't comment about my weight either. Don't you have somewhere to be!" With a burst of speed she was off once again. The young man shook his head as he watched a dust cloud follow the girl. She would never change.  
  
****************  
  
"Hey Serena, barely missed another detention huh?" A young lady with blonde hair tied back in a red bow walked over to Serena as the girl fixed her hair into odango like buns with streamers. Serena stared at the girl with a light smile on her lips.  
  
"Yep! But I see that you couldn't do the same, Mina." The girl with the bow sighed, nodding her head. This was one of Serena's very closest friends. Her name was Mina Aino, and they met back in seventh grade during the first quarter of school. Her other friend, Amy Mizuno, who was seated a seat away reading was friends with Serena since fourth grade. Almost her complete opposite, but still the bestest friend Serena could ever hope to have met.  
  
"Yep! Five in a row," Mina cheered. While Amy was Serena's yang, Mina definitely had to be Serena's yin. Everyone commented how the two had to have come from the exact same mold. Which meant, both were clumsy, always late for school, had fiery spirits of determination and will, completely goof balls, and gluts. Sure there were other characteristics, but hey, going into them would take way too long.  
  
"I don't think that's something to be proud of," said a blue haired young lady turning the page of her Calculus book without looking up at either one. "Set your alarm clocks and you won't have that problem."  
  
"Hey, that's mean Amy! Mine was set. Then my cat, Artemis knocked it off the table and broke it. I haven't had time to get a new one yet," Mina protested.  
  
"That's why I don't allow Luna in my room at nights," Serena grinned.  
  
"Both of you are hopeless. Freshman in high school who can not wake up on time for school. Why do I hang around you two again," Amy broke into a light smile, knowing that both were about to give her a goofy response.  
  
"Because you love us!" both chimed at Amy. She shook her head as the two girls seated themselves for class. What these three girls didn't know was that they were about to be drawn into the greatest adventure of their lives, one that had a lot more danger than just being late for school.  
  
The day went on like normal with morning classes, breaks, lunch, and afternoon classes. Serena's favorite time to sleep, while her English teacher went on about sentence structures or something or another. As if on cue, Serena began to yawn. Her eyes drifting closed as her teacher's voice floated over her head. Setting her book up to make it seem like she was paying attention, the girl nestled down for a nap.  
  
Before too long, she was asleep, dreaming about food and cute guys. Your typical school girl thing. Serena was right in the middle of drinking a milkshake with this really hot guy when the image broke into millions of pieces. Before her stood two shadowed figures with wings fighting another pair of shadowned figures. One of the winged figures turned to her, yelling something as she plummet off a ledge.  
  
//Help me please// she cried in her dream. //Some help me! I can't stop falling!//  
  
//Use Windy!// a voice whispered.  
  
Windy? Exactly what or who was that? Serena continued to fall, but a card appeared in her hand. Surprisingly enough, on the card, the word Windy was written.  
  
//Windy?// The card vanished as Serena was encircled in a bubble of air. Her falling ceased, as she floated to the ground below. Once her feet were replanted on the ground, the bubble around her disappeared. Looking around, all Serena could see was darkness. //What's going on? Where am I?//  
  
//Serena.// The voice that called out to her this time was female. And almost familiar to her. As if she's heard it before, but from somewhere in the past.  
  
//Who are you! Show yourself and tell me what's going on!//  
  
//Serena, don't worry. When the time comes, you will see all. But for now you must prepare to fight.// The voice said.  
  
//Fight? What am I fighting for? I'm just a high school freshman. What can I do?// Serena shouted as a ball of light appeared in front of her. The ball bobbed around her a few times.  
  
//You are the one that must return the balance to things. It is now your time to awaken and go to your destiny.// The ball of light entered Serena's body just a hand shook her awake. With a start, the young woman sat up, small dots of sweat covered her forehead. What kind of dream was that? Funny, she never had that sort of dream in her life. Serena looked up to find Mina smiling at her.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, better wake up before you get a detention. Class over," Mina said.  
  
"Man...Mina, I had the weirdest dream ever. First I was having a milkshake with this really cool guy," Serena started.  
  
"Until you find out it was Darien," Mina joked. "Your nightmare, my dream."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, having no idea how anyone, especially someone as similar to Serena as Mina was, could have a crush on that completely dork idiot. He was mean, rude, annoying, nosy, and just a complete dork. He thought he was so cool because he was now in college. Fat chance she would ever take interest in him. "I said weird dream, not the nightmare from all corners of hell. But anyway, I was there, then everything changed. There were these figures fighting. I couldn't see what they looked like, and they had wings."  
  
"Wow, cool. Maybe they were angels," Mina said.  
  
"I don't know. What would angels be doing fighting in my dreams anyway?" Serena said, getting up from her chair to pack up her things to leave.  
  
"Like I know. Maybe it's some sort of sign. You never know," Mina shrugged. "So what happened after that?"  
  
"Well, I was standing there when one of the figures turned to me, yelling. I couldn't understand them, and then I started falling. This weird card with the word Windy on it appeared and stopped me from falling. And then there was this strange voice which told me that I had to prepare for some kind of fight or something like that. It told me I had to go towards a destiny, then it went into my body, which is when you woke me up," Serena concluded. "Weird isn't it?"  
  
"Way weird. Maybe it is a sign, and you just got to wait to find out what sort of destiny you have," Mina stated. "Well I have to get going, if I'm late for another detention you know Ms. Haruna will kill me. Bye Serena."  
  
"Bye Mina, call me when you get home!" Serena didn't know what to make of the dream, but she felt a slight chill rise up her spine from it. Something was about to happen indeed. Something she would have to prepare for, but how exactly when she had no clue that the events about to surround her life were more than she would have thought?  
  
*****************  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Serena shouted as she walked into the house. There was no response from her mother who was usually there about time Serena came home from school. "Mom?" Walking into the kitchen, Serena found a note on the table, picking it up, the girl read what it said. "Went to visit your grandfather. Will be back in time to make dinner. Snacks in the fridge, mom."  
  
Shrugging it off, Serena put down the note and walked over to the fridge. As she was about to open it, the ball of light from her dreams appeared hovering between her and the fridge. Startled, Serena stumbled back, falling on her butt, as she stared wide eyed at the hovering golden ball. Closing her eyes, counting to ten, she opened them only to find that the ball of light was still there. Was she dreaming? This had to be more of the dream. There was no way that this ball was hovering in her kitchen in front of the fridge.  
  
"Has to be a dream," Serena said to herself, as she stood up and reached out to touch it. The ball felt warm to her touch, warm and almost familiar. Serena became compelled to follow it, as it bobbed for a minute, before floating out of the kitchen. As if in a trance, Serena walked behind it. What did it want? Why was it here? Continuing to follow it, Serena found herself going up the steps to the attic. What would she find if she continued to follow the ball? The destiny the voice from her dreams was talking about?  
  
Making it up the stairs, Serena looked around the attic. There was nothing there, just the old boxes her parents had packed away full of stuff from their childhood and all. Walking around, Serena found the ball of light hovering over a box. Walking over to where the light was, Serena found something resting on top of an old box labeled Kinomoto-Li. Could there have been another family living there before them, that had left this box? Serena had no recollection of there being when first moving in when she was only five. Looking down at the object, Serena found a strange book.  
  
The ball stayed hovered over the book for a minute before dispersing. This must be what the ball wanted her to find. Examining the cover, the face of some sort of animal was on the cover. Serena reached down to pick up the book, but sparks glided across her fingers. Pulling back, Serena looked down at it. What was that feeling? That feeling of something old and powerful locked away within the book. Calling to her faintly to reach out and grab hold. Reaching her hand out once more, she touched the book completely. As if by reaction to her touch, the book began glowing and shaking.  
  
Serena shrieked, trying to pull her hand back, but she couldn't move. A bright light surrounded her and the book. Shielding her eyes with her free hand, Serena felt something inside of her unlock. A door of some kind that had been kept shut until now. Suddenly she felt everything return to normal as the book stopped all motion under her fingers. Snatching her hand away, Serena backed away from the book. Her entire body shaking violently from the incident.  
  
"What...what just happened?" Blinking, Serena hesitantly touched the book again, this time nothing happened. Pulling the lock off, Serena opened the book looking inside. There was nothing inside, it was hollow. Once containing something, but now, there was nothing resting inside. "This is way too strange for me. What is this all about? And what was that feeling that overcame me?"  
  
Turning around, Serena picked up the book and was headed out the attic when a noise alerted her. Looking up, something popped up in front of her. With a shriek, she fell back.  
  
**************************  
  
Nakoruru (^v^): I know that I'm mean! But hey, it keeps you in suspense about what will happen next.  
  
Blazer: Or get you killed, depending on which one your reviewers like better.  
  
Nakoruru: That's true. But sorry it took me so long to get this one out to you. I've been extra busy as of late, and I'm working on three other projects along with this one, so please forgive me if I'm late sometimes. I'm trying. Okay, next chapter...Sunday, I'll be good and give it to you guys in three days. Now you won't be in suspense for so long. Bye! 


	3. Serena's First Battle

Nakoruru (coughs): Hiya everyone.  
  
Blazer: Keep your germs to yourself, I don't want to be sick either. Now that I think about it, why didn't you have your sister write this chapter for you, you should be in bed.  
  
Nakoruru: Because if I could find my sister, I would have her write this chapter for me, but she said that she didn't want to get sick either and she's disappeared on me.  
  
Blazer: Well right the chapter and get back in bed.  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, I want to thank Lady Love, Serena Komoshiro, and Bunny Aino, also known as Bunnychu. By the way Buns, send me an email about the new story that you're doing, you know that I will help anyway I can and would love to be a part of the action! And now it's time I get to the good stuff before I pass out on the floor. It's show time!  
  
***********************  
  
Turning around, Serena picked up the book and was headed out the attic when a noise alerted her. Looking up, something popped up in front of her. With a shriek, she fell back.  
  
Serena crashed into the box that was right behind her. The box held steady, but Serena tumbled into it before hitting the floor. Dust rose from its dorminant sleep, floating through the air for a moment before lightly dusting over her and the many other items that were around. Serena made a half cough, shriek as she scrambled away from the figure that was still above her. Serena felt something furry plop or rather fall on her leg.  
  
"No! I don't want to die! No!" Serena continued to scream. "I haven't gotten a boyfriend yet! I want my first kiss! Please don't hurt me! I'm too beautiful, young, talented, and smart to die!" Serena snapped her eyes shut, swinging wildly at the figure.  
  
"Beautiful, smart, and talented?" A voice said with amusement. "Did you bump your head when you fell?"  
  
Serena stopped screaming, cracking an eye open, the girl found a tall young man with dark hair. A smug grin curled his lips as he stared down at her, trying hard not to laugh. A flush crossed Serena's cheeks when she realized exactly who it was. The girl got up from where she laid sprawled on the attic floor to give him a better glare.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack popping up like that," she scolded.  
  
"Maybe you deserve it meatball for brains. You left the front door unlocked and partially open. You lucky I decided to come check things out on my way to my evening classes. It could have been someone other than me," Darien said leaning down to pick up some kind of orange lion animal with wings on its back. He examined it for a second before looking down at her. "What were you doing up here in the first place?"  
  
"I was following a--"  
  
Serena stopped, knowing exactly how crazy it would sound if she said she was following a ball of light which lead her up to this book in her hands. A book that had unlocked some kind of door that had been locked inside of her. He already thought she was spacy, there was no need to have any evidence of it.  
  
"You were what?" Darien inquired with a rose brow. Something in the back of his head kept telling him there was something different about her. Something that he should take notice of. But she looked like the same sweets scarfing, absent minded, clusmy, girl he had grown to watch over like a sibling.  
  
"I was looking for that," Serena said, pointing to the stuff animal object the male was holding.  
  
"This?" Darien looked at the object then the girl with a funny stare. Serena felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek as he studied her. Why was he looking at her like that? It was unnerving.  
  
"Yeah. Give me--"  
  
//Kero//  
  
"Kero," she finished.  
  
Wait...Kero? Where had that name come from? Oh well, who cared right now. As long as stupid Darien would leave her alone about why she was up in the attic of her own house.  
  
"Kero?" Darien repeated. "Okay, whatever." He tossed the little animal at Serena with a shake of his head. Funny, he didn't remember her ever owning an animal that looked like that. Maybe it was one of her baby toys. Something about the object though sparked his interest, and he didn't know why. "I thought you grew out of your baby toys meatball head."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Serena shot at him hotly. "Why don't you lose yourself on the way out of my house, idiot?"  
  
Since she has known him, the male always teased her about her favorite odango hair style. When they were younger, he would call her onigiri head (rice ball), but changed it to meatball. Saying how much more the style favored meatballs with two long strands of spaghetti coming down from them. Since that time, the nickname stuck, much to her chargrin. Which added to the many reasons that Serena would never be able to stand him.  
  
"Losing yourself is exactly what you're good at. It wouldn't be right for me to steal your occupation," Darien smirked as he headed for the attic stairs. Serena's face turned bright red as she walked behind him. The two exited the attic, but not before Serena turned to look back at the box labelled Kinomoto-Li. She had a feeling that name would again come to her attention in the future. For now it was a mystery that was part of something surrounding the book in her hands.  
  
******************  
  
A ball of light floated within the darkened empty space of its confined prison in which it had been resting for five decades. While it waited for the moment when the seal would be broken completely. Someone had just released the cards. Since the moment that the previous master of the cards had sealed it, anger, hatred, and revenge strengthened its resolve for the upcoming battle on the one that had placed it within this state. If the master of the cards was still alive that is. If not, then the one that had succeeded the previous master would pay for the previous master's mistake.  
  
Soon the time would come to rise again and claim what was once to be its property. Soon, once it collected as much magical energies needed to completely break the seal. The cards would be in its control and then the world would be thrown into complete chaos. Now that someone had the seal to the Clow book broken, it was only a matter of time before the cards caused enough trouble to pinpoint their exact locations and drain them of all their power.  
  
The ball of light quavered for a second as if it was going to break into several million pieces of dispersed light. The color of the ball changed from golden to red to a dark violet before returning to its normal color. The time would be soon to break out of that prison that woman had put it in. For now, it would gather energy.  
  
"You called us, master?"  
  
A figure with short blonde hair stepped out of the shadows dressed in dark clothing. The figure's eyes were soulless as the figure got on one knee, bowing to the ball of light. Another figure with short wavy aqua green hair also stepped before the light, bowing. This figure's eyes were also soulless. Both these figures wore dark costumes of black and violet. On their foreheads wore some kind of dark marking.  
  
"What is it you wish of us?" The figure with the green hair replied. The ball quavered once more, flashing rapidly between violet and crimson before returning to gold.  
  
"Steal the Clow book." The blonde stood up and disappeared.  
  
"Gather the cards and energy so you can be free, understood." The second figure stood up, disappearing too. Soon everything would be in place. Even if someone with magical energies has finally awaken, they could not be as powerful as the previous two masters. They would fail in any attempt to stand and protect the world.  
  
******************  
  
Serena entered her kitchen, placing the book down on the table. Beside it, the little lion animal toy sat as if guarding the book. Serena tilted her head to the side, studying the two items. For some reason it was as if she was meant to find them. As if this was a part of her destiny. Just then, she remembered she was going to take the book to Amy and see if the girl knew anything about it. After all, Amy was a library of information by herself.  
  
"All right then. Amy's house we go." Grabbing the book from the table, Serena headed for the door. Putting on her shoes, the young girl headed out the door with the book. Unaware that she was being watched from above. Two pairs of eyes watched the blonde go down the street, the book clenched within her grasp.  
  
"She's the next captor?" The blonde with the soulless blue eyes said disbelievingly. "Her energy is so insignificant, I'm surprised she was able to unlock the power of Clow. She really can't be the one."  
  
"She has the book, she must be the chosen one," the other figure remarked, watching the girl. She was so young, but the previous master had been younger than that when she unlocked the book.  
  
"Oh well. Come on. We have our orders. We will collect the book at any cost," the blonde said.  
  
"Yes, let's go." The two figures disappeared from their positions on top of a roof, and reappeared in front of the new captor. Serena stopped in her tracks, coming face to face with two women dressed in dark clothing. Their eyes didn't seem human, as they studied her.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena inquried. Something wasn't right with them.  
  
"My name is Tennousei," remarked the blonde.  
  
"And I am Kaiousei," the green haired woman said. "We have come for the book you carry. Give it to us now."  
  
"What? Why are you after the book? How do you know about it?" Serena exclaimed. Neither one spoke as the one called Tennousei raised her hand. A dark wind formed, pushing Serena back. Tiny cuts appeared on her arms, legs, and face as she shielded herself.  
  
"It's no use resisting us, we will take the book if it means killing you," Kaiousei remarked.  
  
"Stop this! I haven't done anything to you!" Suddenly, a bright light bursted from Serena's body, as a familiar magical circle appeared under her. Kaiousei and Tennousei watched as an object emerged from her body, a staff with wings, which shielded her from the attack. Around her, a group of cards appeared, sending out a burst of energy at the two. Both were thrown back from Serena.  
  
"What? She has complete control over the cards already? Impossible!" Tennousei growled.  
  
"Tennousei, we must pull back now or else we won't be able to preform the task our master gave us," Kaiousei advised.  
  
"I know." Tennousei looked at the girl with blonde hair as she stared in fascination at the cards and wand in front of her. "We will meet again real soon captor. Next time we won't be caught by surprise." The two disappeared as the cards scattered from around her. The magical circle under her faded as the only thing that remained was the staff that had emerged from her body. Serena stared at the staff floating in mid air with amazement.  
  
"What just...happened?"  
  
***************************  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, I don't think that I feel like having a long talk, I just want to say that I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and that the next one will be out Thursday.  
  
Blazer: Now get back to bed before you collaspse on the floor.  
  
Nakoruru: I'm going. Bye everyone. See you Thursday, when I have all the plans for the next chapter worked out. 


	4. Understanding Destiny

Nakoruru: Yay! Hello everyone! Sorry about the late update. I lost my material so I have to do it off the top of my head now.  
  
Blazer: That's what you get for working on it in history class.  
  
Nakoruru: Sue me! I couldn't help it. I have to go back and read the chapter anyway.  
  
Blazer (-__-): Typical of you.  
  
Nakoruru: But I would like to thank yuna-star, Bunny Aino, Lady Love, and Serenity Komoshiro for their reviews! Bunny-chan, I want my character to hook up with Marik!!! Please let my OC hook up with Marik. Will I have to come up with an OC for you, cause I can! But let mine hook up with Marik!! And Lady Love, here ya go! This one's for you cause I know you'll kill me if I don't post.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop this! I haven't done anything to you!" Suddenly, a bright light bursted from Serena's body, as a familiar magic circle appeared under her. Kaiousei and Tennousei watched as an object emerged from her body, a staff with wings, which shielded her from the attack. Around her, a group of cards appeared, sending out a burst of energy at the two. Both were thrown back from Serena.  
  
"What? She has complete control over the cards already? Imposssible!" Tennousei growled.  
  
"Tennousei, we must pull back now or else we won't be able to preform the task our master gave us," Kaiousei advised.  
  
"I know." Tennousei looked at the girl with blonde hair as she stared in fascination at the cards and wand in front of her. "We will meet again real soon captor. Next time we won't be caught by surprise." The two disappeared as the cards scattered from around her. The magical circle under her faded as the only thing that remained was the staff that had emerged from her body. Serena stared at the staff floating in mid air with amazement.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Serena reached out to touch the staff with shaking fingers. What just happened? Who were those people and why did they want the book in her hands. They had called it Clow. Who was this Clow that owned this book in her hands? Serena grasped the staff, feeling a power surge through her. The wounds that she acquired soon healed with the power that coursed through her body.  
  
"Are you okay?" came a voice behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm--" Serena turned around to the person, only to realize that she wasn't talking to a person. Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief as she saw the little winged lion stuff animal toy flying up to her. Concern on it's little face. "Fine...."  
  
"That's good! We have to get back to your house. It's important that we make it to safety before you're attacked again. I doubt that they will be caught off guard again. Come on." The little animal toy turned from Serena and began heading back. When it realized that Serena wasn't following it, the animal turned back to stare at her. Serena was in a sort of daze as she stared at it. "What's the hold up? Come on!"  
  
"Um...when did you learn to talk? What are you?" Serena said.  
  
"I'll explain all that when we get back to your house, now come on."  
  
"Um...okay..." Serena didn't know what was going on, but had a feeling that she was about to get a very rude awakening to it. Whoever those people were that attacked her, she had a feeling that it was connected to her, this book, and the staff in her hand. Whatever was about to happen, she was in the center of it all. Was this exactly what her destiny was?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, I'm sorry, we failed you," Tennousei bowed in front of the ball of light that was slightly crimson. "I know you're angry, but it wasn't our fault. The captor, she had control over all the cards at once. I didn't think that would be possible for her to do so with such low ,magical energies.  
  
"If you must punish someone Master, let it be me," Kaiousei remarked.  
  
"Kaiousei!" Tennousei looked over at her partner. "It's not necessary that you do that. I was the one that failed. Not you."  
  
"No, Tennousei, we both failed. I was the one to suggest that we pull back. I'm sure that if we had stayed, she would never have been able to win so easily. I was being cautious, but I'm sure that we could have taken her on if we had combined our powers. So it is mainly my fault. Please don't punish Tennousei so much."  
  
"Kaiousei..."  
  
The ball of light hovered in the air for a second before turning back to gold. The two individuals looked surprised, despite the fact that their eyes were blank and empty. Their master was not known to give mercy so easily. This act was completely new to them. Individuals who have felt their master's wraith being trapped so long with the ball of angry magical energy. The ball of light flashed violet before going over to the two and hovering around them.  
  
"Master...you're going to give us another chance? But..." The ball flashed crimson, stopping Kaiousei's words. "I understand. You still have much use for us and punishment can come later when you are free." The ball flashed, as if in agreement to what its lackey stated. "So, what is it that you wish of us now?"  
  
"Shall we wait for the sign of the cards. I feel they have scattered from that girl's will. No doubt that Keroberos has awaited by now and tracked her down. But...his power is minor because that girl will have to seal all the element cards before his true power is returned to him. Am I right master?" Tennousei asked.  
  
The ball of light flickered with agreement.   
  
"So now we wait for things to set into play. We understand. We shall not fail you this time. We will gather the cards and enough energy to awaken you from this horrendous prison the former master of the cards placed you in," Kaiousei said. "Nothing will stop us. Not even that girl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat at her kitchen table, watching the toy lion animal eat the cherry pie that her mother had left her in the fridge. Yes, the thing was eatting. Eatting her slice of cherry pie and drinking her tea. This was too much for her. First she finds this strange book in her attic, then strange things happen when she touches it. Then she's attacked by two strange chicks who wanted the book that was in her attic, next she's finding a staff and cards and all this other strange stuff happening. And to top it all off this little toy flies up and starts talking to her, dragging her back to her house to eat!! What kind of strange daydream was she in?  
  
"Excuse me," Serena said as she continued to watch the creature polish off the rest of her pie. It looked up at her, cherry filling covering its mouth.  
  
"The name is Keroberos. You can call me Kero for short. Or Kero-chan!" it answered her.  
  
"Um...yeah...well...my name is Serena Tsukino," Serena said. "I hope you're liking the pie."  
  
"Yeah! I haven't eatten in over fifty years. Man I missed sweets," Kero chimed happily.  
  
"Okay, I'm glad that you're enjoying the pie and all, but would you like to explain to me what's going on here?" Serena exclaimed. Kero looked over at her, finishing off the last of the pie on the plate.  
  
"Simple enough. You are the new card captor."  
  
"Card captor? What exactly is a card captor?" Serena replied.  
  
"Just as it sounds. You capture cards. But to be precise, the cards made by a very powerful magician called Clow Reed. Many many years ago he created the Clow cards and myself. And the staff that emerged from your body," Kero said.  
  
"Okay, that doesn't explain anything. Who were those people that attacked me and what's up with this book and those cards and everything!" Serena didn't understand everything that was going on around her. It was too crazy to get a handle on.  
  
Kero took a deep breath, seeing that this captor was going to be a lot more difficult than Sakura had been. But how had this girl whose energy was so different than Sakura and Clow's put together, be able to open the book. Sakura had been a part of Clow Reed's line, her father being part of the reincarnation of his first master. Could this girl be a descendant of Clow also? Her magic was slightly similar to Clow's and Sakura's but different.  
  
"A long time ago, Clow made the Clow cards. The cards that protected you from harm. He also created the staff you have," Kero pointed to the object that rested beside her. "But a time came when Clow passed away. He split his power into two beings which carried on seperate lives. Some time later, a young girl named Sakura Kinomoto awoke the cards like you and rose to become master of the cards that Clow once made."  
  
"Kinomoto...hey! That's one of the names on the box in my attic where the book was laying. Which means that Sakura must have lived in this house once or something like that," Serena said. "Which explains why the box is in our attic. Wow! So, what happened to Sakura?"  
  
Kero's face became somber as he looked down at the plate. "I don't know what exactly happened to Sakura. She sealed me away during the final battle with a very powerful evil that was going to destroy the world. After being sealed away, I have no idea what Sakura did. I suspect that she didn't make it. The enemy that attacked you works for the enemy that Sakura sealed away fifty years ago."  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. Clow created the cards, then died. He was reincarnated, Sakura awoke the cards and she fought this big enemy she couldn't beat, sealing you and everything and now that I've awaken the cards, the enemy has awaken too," Serena said.  
  
"Exactly," Kero said.  
  
"I don't get it! What do I have to do with this?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"You are the next captor. Your destiny is to become the new master of the cards and defeat the enemy she could not. My job is to watch over you and to make sure that nothing happens to you," Kero said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as the blonde still looked confused. She was supposed to save the world? This was going to be a very very long adventure. Currently, he didn't think it was the right time to tell her about the Judgement or Yue. That would come when she's at least sealed half of the cards and built up her magic energy. He would not approve of her, more so now that Sakura was also gone.  
  
"What sort of strange video game have I stepped into!" Serena screamed. "If this is my destiny, then it's a bad one!"  
  
"You have no choice in the matter. Not unless you don't mind Tokyo and all of the world plunging into darkness and chaos," Kero said.  
  
"I want to--" Serena stopped, sensing a feeling pulsing in the back of her brain.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Kero asked quickly.  
  
"I sense something. It's close, really close. It feels familiar..." Serena said.  
  
Kero concentrated on the feeling, surprised that she was able to pick up anything before him. "It's a Clow card. We have to capture it before those two come back."  
  
"I...I don't know if I can do it," Serena said. She was afraid of her destiny. Of what might happen to her if she couldn't be as good as Sakura had been. It could mean the end of the world as she knew it. "I'm not the right one to do this. You should pick someone stronger, who won't mess up."  
  
"I can't," Kero said.  
  
"Why not?" Serena stated.  
  
"Because the staff chose you. You have to be the next captor. Now come on before we lost the card to them," Kero said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: More suspense! I'm just having a nice time pulling you all from one point to the next. But don't be mad, I'm doing it in order to keep you all coming back.  
  
Blazer: Remember what we have to do next.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh yeah...help Rim with her last chapter of APFMH. (-___-) I have no idea why she didn't finish it by now. I would love to rest one of these days.  
  
Blazer: You know your sister.  
  
Nakoruru: Yeah, yeah. Okay everyone, check back with me next week about Tuesday, I shoud have everything squared out then. So until then, see ya around! 


	5. Victory Of The First Card

Nakoruru: Hello everyone.  
  
Rimnerel: Oh, I didn't know that you finally started this one.  
  
Blazer: You were too busy completing A Place For My Head to notice.  
  
Rimnerel (crying): Don't remind me! It's so sad!  
  
Nakoruru: Okay. Anyway, thank everyone for reviewing and hope you all enjoy this chapter which I'm currently writing off the top of my head late at night. Oh, and Lady Love, I promise you'll hear from me soon enough, just been really busy with everything.  
  
Rimnerel: Now on with the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it Serena?" Kero asked quickly.  
  
"I sense something. It's close, really close. It feels familiar..." Serena said.  
  
Kero concentrated on the feeling, surprised that she was able to pick up anything before him. "It's a Clow card. We have to capture it before those two come back."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it," Serena said. She was afraid of her destiny. Of what might happen to her if she couldn't be as good as Sakura had been. It could mean the end of the world as she knew it. "I'm not the right one to do this. You should pick someone stronger, who won't mess up!"  
  
"I can't," Kero replied.  
  
"Why not?" Serena stated.  
  
"Because the staff chose you. You have to be the next captor. Now come on before we loss the card to our enemy," Kero said.  
  
Serena stared at the object that rest on the table, then the little animal that had just told her about the connection between these occuring events and the book she had found in her attic labelled Clow. She was just a high school student, she had no idea magic really existed or that their were once magicians in the world. All this was new to her. But she couldn't just say it was a dream. Something within her told her that this was what she was meant to do.  
  
Standing up grabbing the staff from the table, she stared at Kero. "Okay...I'll do it. But...I don't know what I'm suppose to do. You'll help me out, won't you Kero?" Serena replied, staring down at the staff in her hands. She shifted her eyes to the tiny creature, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Of course kid. You remind me of Sakura when she first discovered her destiny. I promised her that I would pledge my life to the next captor, and that's what I'm going to do," Kero said. "Now come on."  
  
"Okay." Serena and Kero headed out the door, following Serena's link to the card, unaware that Kaiousei and Tennousei had already sensed the card's presence, but needed the captor to identify exactly where the card was. Once she discovered the cards location, they would step in to seal the card's power to their master.  
  
"That's right, little captor, lead us to the card, so we can revive our master," Tennousei whispered. "Once we have enough power to free our master, your purpose will have ceased. Then we will destroy you for good."  
  
"Tennousei, do you think she will be able to use the cards if by chance she gets them?" Kaiousei remarked.  
  
A smirk came to the blonde's face as she stared at her partner. "Of course not. Haven't you notice, her power is not the same as the previous master's. Her power is fueled by a star completely different from what Sakura used. Currently she won't have enough to convert the cards. And because she doesn't have enough power, she will never be able to seal the cards. Her effort is in vain."  
  
"I see," Kaiousei said, looking down at the blonde they were following. "How sad that she won't know until it's too late."  
  
The four individuals continued on their journey until they reached a point just beyond city limits. Serena glanced around, Kero riding in her pocket, for any sign of a card. Though she didn't see a card, she did see some kind of woman figure swirling around in the air, looking confused. As if searching for someone.  
  
"Kero, what's that?" Serena said.  
  
"That's Windy. It's looking for Sakura. It thinks that Sakura was the one that awakened it. You won't have to worry about Windy, its one of the more docile cards. All you have to do is return it to it's original form. You think you can do it?" Kero replied.  
  
"Well, I'll try." Stepping forward, Serena looked up at the confused elemental. "Windy! Change back to your original form. It wasn't Sakura that awoken you." The element looked at her strangely before going back to searching for Sakura.  
  
"That's not going to work. You have to use the staff to change the card back," a voice stated with a laugh. Serena looked up to find Kaiousei and Tennousei looking at her feeble attempt.  
  
"You two again."  
  
Kaiousei's eyes went to the little animal that had flew out of Serena's pocket. "Keroberos, a long time no see. It was fun last time battling you and Yue. Has he not awaken yet? I doubt he would until cards under his protection are sealed. Too bad that he will never awaken."  
  
"Once Serena--" Kero started.  
  
"You think that your little card captor will be able to seal Sakura's cards. Have you forgotten that her power is that of the stars. This girl's power is different. That's why the cards don't recognize her as the next captor or their next master," Tennousei smirked. "I thought you realized that, Keroberos."  
  
"Kero?" Serena said. Kero growled at the two hovering in mid air. They were right. He hadn't wanted to tell Serena, because he wanted to lighten the load she had to carry already. But seeing as how Windy had disregarded Serena as being the new canidate, things were not looking up for them. "Is it true?"  
  
"Don't listen to them. You'll do it. I have faith in you," Kero remarked.  
  
"Give it up! It's hopeless unless you can seal the cards with your own power and not Sakura's staff," Tennousei cackled as she opened her hand, creating dark bird like shadows that swooped in to attack Serena and Kero. Serena screamed as she swung at the shadow birds. "Have fun with my pets. We have a card to drain of its power."  
  
"Don't you dare touch Windy!" Serena said, making her way through the pack of the shadows to Kaiousei and Tennousei.  
  
"Bothersome little girl, I wanted to keep you alive a little bit longer, but I see you want to die now." Tennousei rose her hand, creating a dark ball of energy, hurling it at Serena. Serena rose the staff which deflected only a quarter of the attack. Serena was thrown back to the ground. "Stay down if you want to live."  
  
"I'm not going to let you use have Windy!" Serena cried, getting up from the ground. "Kero entrusts me to gather the cards and defeat you. I won't let him down, nor Sakura. I will succeed, even if I have to go down in the process." Suddenly, the magic circle appeared under Serena. Kero's mouth gaped, seeing that a giant star overlapped the sun and moon on the magic circle. Serena rose the staff abover her.  
  
"What's she doing?" Tennousei said.  
  
"She's...she's changing the staff," Kaiousei said.  
  
"Impossible, she doesn't have enough power to do so." Tennousei growled at the girl. How was it that she was able to change the magic circle like that? She shouldn't have that kind of power.  
  
"Staff of power that shines bright. Relinquish the power that joins you to the stars. Convert your energy back to the moon that shines light! Release!" The staff began to glow as the wings on it expanded, wrapping around the staff itself. When the wings folded back, the staff had changed. Instead of being a circular shape, it was now in the shape of a crescent moon. A six pointed star rested in the middle. The round piece with the jewel was now heart shaped.  
  
*Amazing, she changed the staff all by herself.* Kero thought. Maybe she could do it after all.  
  
"Now! Windy!" Serena shouted. The Windy card came to her this time. "Return to the form you were destined to be!" The element began glowing as it started to return to its card form.  
  
"No you don't!" Tennousei shouted. She hurled another dark magical ball at Serena.  
  
"I don't think so! Windy!" The element created a shield around Serena, bouncing the energy back to Tennousei. The two moved out the way, as the ball came back.  
  
"Our mission has failed, Tennousei," Kaiousei said.  
  
"I know. But there are other cards. We just have to wait for them. Come on, she may have the Windy card, but we will get the other cards. I swear to that." Creating a dark magical hole, the two figures disappeared through it. The shadow bird creatures disappearing along with them.  
  
"Serena!" Kero flew over to Serena, who was holding both her staff and the changed Windy. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I did it Kero! I sealed Windy!" Serena said showing the male the card. Kero noted that the card she held was not the card that Sakura had changed. Was it possible that Serena was able to seal the card directly into her power? She didn't have enough power to do that. But if she didn't, how was she able to change the staff like that? He wondered if Sakura knew this would happen when the cards were awaken once again.  
  
*Sakura...this new captor...there's something about her...* Kero thought to himself.  
  
"Kero?" Serena said.  
  
The guardian of the cards smiled at his new captor. "You did fine Serena. I name you the new captor of the cards."  
  
"Thanks Kero. By the way..." Serena said.  
  
"Yes?" Kero said.  
  
"Exactly how many cards are there left?" Serena blinked.  
  
"A lot more," Kero replied. "But you'll have captured them all in no time. I have faith in you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I believe in you and I'm sure if Sakura was still around, she would also," Kero nodded. Serena looked at the sky with a smile.  
  
"I hope she does. I'll try my best not to mess this up," Serena said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakoruru: All right! Serena's gettng underway. But what's up with the new card? Eerie, don't you think?  
  
Rimnerel: Um, yeah.   
  
Blazer (shaking his head): Pay my master no mind, she's been watching way too much Last Exile for one night and is a bit out of it watching the show and typing this at the same time.  
  
Nakoruru: Hey, I can't help it that Claus reminds me of Sakaki's little brother.  
  
Rimnerel: The hottie off Witch Hunter Robin?  
  
Nakoruru: The exact same one. Okay, but back to the main point, which I don't remember. Okay, next chapter Monday. Man I really hate school, well no helping it. Later gang. 


	6. The Appearance Of Jump

Nakoruru: Welcome again everyone!  
  
Blazer: To another chapter of this story.  
  
Nakoruru: Last chapter was so wonderful with the first card and all. What will this chapter hold?  
  
Blazer: You already know, so why are you going through that?  
  
Nakoruru: Er, anyway, I would like to thank Bunny Aino (I will get you my OC really soon, I've been completely busy as of late), Leoine Dragon, LunarPrincess, MidnightDragonShadow, Serenity Komoshiro, and Lady Love (who I would love to thank for the idea of this chapter) for reviewing and loving this story thus far. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye mom! See you later!"   
  
Serena raced out of her house, later than usual. Kero had told her that it was because she sealed the Clow card into her own power and changed the magic staff on her own. The staff was now in a key form around her neck Serena looked down at the object. She could not believe she had made it with her own magical power.  
  
*It's so hard to believe that the book I found in my attic yesterday unlocked the door to this huge journey that I have to accomplish.* Serena thought to herself as she continued on her path to school, before she had another detention. The magic book that she found in her attic once belonged to a great magician by the name of Clow Reed, the most powerful magician in the world, until his death.   
  
The book, the cards that she was to gather, and her guardian, Kero, was sealed away until a young girl named Sakura Kinomoto awoke them and became their new master. But almost fifty years ago, Sakura had to seal the book back up in order to protect them from an evil entity that wanted to destroy the world. Sakura had also sealed her enemy away, but only for a small time. Now that Serena had unlocked the power to the book, she was not only forced to keep the cards from causing trouble, but also to keep them from the enemy. Two evil powers by the name of Tennousei and Kaiousei.  
  
"I hope I can do a good job," Serena said, clenching the key to her chest. Otherwise the world would collapse into chaos. She had made a promise to Kero to do the best job she can. And she was going to stick to that promise. "First I have to make it to class before the late bell rings."  
  
Continuing her fifty yard dash to school, she was lucky enough to make it into class just when the bell was ringing. Mina and Amy stared at her as Serena collapsed into her chair. Only seconds went by before their homeroom teacher entered the classroom. With a sigh, Serena sat up, completely wiped out. This couldn't become a habit.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiousei and Tennousei bowed before their master, still trapped within that prison the previous master of the cards had sealed her in. Tennousei looked up at the ball after a long minute of awaiting instructions.  
  
"Master, what is it that you will have us do next?"  
  
"We are greatly sorry for the lost of the Windy card. We did not expect that the captor would change the power of the staff to satisfy her desire to seal the cards. We have underestimated what she has been able to do twice. Forgive us," Kaiousei remarked, continuing to keep her head bowed.  
  
The ball of light flashed violet three times before returning to its original color. The two figures nodded, standing up from where they kneeled.  
  
"We understand, master. We shall start collecting enough magical energy from other sources," Tennousei remarked.  
  
"And if we come across another Clow card, we won't hesitate next time to bring it to you so you can drain its power. But, what shall we do if the new captor shows up?" Kaiousei asked, tilting her head to the side, looking worried. "At the rate that she was able to change the card and staff, I fear that her power will soon be too much for us to take on with you."  
  
The ball glowed blue, hovering over to where its lackey stood. The ball touched the side of Kaiousei's face, the woman smiling lightly. Then the ball hovered over to Tennousei and did the same. The ball pulled back, returning to its normal color. Both woman bowed once again to the ball of energy.  
  
"Thank you master. We shall be careful. We promise," Kaiousei said, before getting up to disappear back to the mortal world. Tennousei stood up and glanced once at the ball with a short smile, before disappearing too. Their master may get angry at them once in a while, but their master had literally raised them from infants. They would not disobey their master because no one else would care for them like their master did. If it meant giving their lives, the two would do it without a second's breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Serena, why were you so late coming to school this morning?" Mina asked once they got a break from class. The young woman with the long blonde streamers gave a slight yawn before smiling at her friend. She was entirely sleepy, it was hard to keep her eyes awake. "Serena?"  
  
"Sorry Mina...I'm just..." Serena yawned once more. "A bit...sleepy...I nearly..." Another yawn interrupted the sentence as she strove to finish it. "Overslept this morning...that's all..."  
  
"But you always oversleep, that's nothing new for you. You can always make it to school," Mina said. Serena sat up and shrugged. Mina frowned at her friend before noticing the new little item that was accompanying her friend's attire. "Hey, where did you get that at?"  
  
"What?" Serena said.  
  
"That!" Mina pointed at the object around Serena's neck. Serena looked down at the key that she wore.  
  
"Oh, this...well..." How was she suppose to tell her friend that it was really a magical staff in the form of a key that could seal magical cards created by a magician maybe over some decades ago? And that she was now using it to battle a powerful evil force out to toss the world into ruin? "I found it in my attic."  
  
"Your attic? Really? What were you doing up there?" Mina asked.  
  
"I was looking for something," Serena said.  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
"Um...an old stuffed animal," Serena said with a slight smile in reference to Kero. Kero would probably maul her if he knew she had called him old. Well, he wasn't here, so...she guessed it would be okay. As long as it was never brought up again.  
  
"Really? Cool," Mina grinned, just as their science teacher was coming into the classroom with a covered cage. All of Serena's senses went off immediately.  
  
*It's like Windy card's presence. Could this be another card?* Serena thought as she mentally followed the cards presence to the front of the class. In fact, it was in the cage that the teacher had just brought in. Serena narrowed her eyes as she could see the soft magical glow around the cage.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Mina said, as she and Amy looked at their friend focusing on the cage in the front of the class. "I wonder what Mrs. T (Ms. Tomoda, all the kids shortened her name since she's such a young teacher) brought today for class."  
  
"Clow," Serena whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh, oh nothing," Serena said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Okay, class, I have a special attraction for today's science class!" Ms. Tomoda pulled the cloth from over the cage to reveal what appeared to be a rabbit of some kind. It did look sort of angry for being put in that cage. It glared at all the kids in the classroom, then the woman that had trapped it in the cage. Ms. Tomoda grinned at it, oblivious of the angry stare she was receiving.  
  
"That thing looks more like a mutation of a rabbit than anything I've ever seen," Amy said.  
  
"It looks angry to me. What do you think Serena?" Mina said, turning to her friend who was not in her seat. "Serena?"  
  
"LOOK AT HOW CUTE IT IS!!!" Serena was up near the cage looking at the bunny. Even if it was a Clow card, it was still cute. "Where did you get the cute bunny? It's just so cute, I want to pet it!"  
  
"I found it in my garden this morning. It was cute, so I had to catch it. Took me almost an hour to catch the thing, it can really hop around," Ms. Tomoda said. "But it looks to have settled down now."  
  
"Oh, it's so cute!" Serena stuck her fingers in the cage to touch the bunny's fur. Bits of magic flickered over her fingers. The "bunny" in question, turned to glare at Serena, sensing the magic coming from her. "Hiya. What's your name? You're just so cute."  
  
"Watch out Serena, don't let it bite your fingers," Amy called.  
  
"It's harmless Amy," Serena said with a smile. Until the thing gave a huge hop and bounced the cage onto Serena's head. Then gave another huge hop, bashing the cage open. Glaring at Serena once more, it went ballistic, hopping about the classroom in a frantic manner. Serena, who was half way conscious, laid on the floor, waiting for the little stars to fade. "At least it was harmless."  
  
"Serena! Are you okay!" Ms. Tomoda asked as she ran up to Serena who was just getting her bearings back.  
  
"I'm fine. Man, I didn't think something so cute could be so freaking deadly. We have to find some way to stop it from hurting anyone," Serena said, standing up from the ground.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Ms. Tomoda said.  
  
"I'll lead it out the classroom!" Serena said, dashing for the door. "Hey, mister bunny, follow me!"  
  
"Serena hang on! Me and Amy will help you!" Mina said, grabbing hold of Amy's arm as she followed Serena out the door. The volatile creature, sensed the magical presence leave the room and decided to follow. "So what's the plan!"  
  
"I have no idea!" Serena said, looking back to find the thing following thing, a look of anger on it's face. "But I know one thing, it sure isn't happy now that it's out of its cage."  
  
"It's probably been in that cage for several hours, I doubt I would be happy either!" Amy shouted. "And why did I have to come along too!"  
  
"Why did you guys follow me anyway? I was going to come up with a plan!" Serena said. She couldn't use the staff now that her friends were with her. But if she didn't do something soon, the thing would...who knows what it could do. But Serena didn't want to find it out quite quickly.  
  
"I suggest we lead it outside!" Amy suggested.  
  
"Great idea Amy," Mina said. The trio turned the corner, heading for the stairs. They made it to the side doors that led to the track field, just in time for the element to give a huge hop, nearly landing on them, if they had not moved. The elemental continued to glare at Serena. "That thing seriously doesn't like you, I wonder why?"  
  
"It's because she is a captor," came a voice.  
  
"Oh no!" Serena turned her head upwards, finding Kaiousei and Tennousei watching. "So it is a Clow card after all."  
  
"You should know better than anyone else, captor. You have the ability to sense it, so why are you asking us," Tennousei remarked. "It's the Jump card."  
  
"Serena, who are they?" Mina said.  
  
"I'm warning you, I won't let you have this card." There was no choice in this matter, but to fight. Even if her friends saw, she had to collect the cards like she promised Kero. Taking off her key, she opened her hands. The key was encircled in light as Serena closed her eyes. "By the power of the moon that shines bright. Surrender the staff once made by Clow. Reveal to me your true form now! Release!"  
  
The key began to expand as the Jump card jumped into the air towards her. But Tennousei called out her shadow birds to attack the card. The thing let out a small cry as it fell to the ground. The birds surrounded the elemental, becking it viciously. Serena pulled out the Windy card, turning to Mina and Amy who were staring at her with wide eyes, she turned her eyes to the two in mid air.  
  
"Mina, Amy, stand back. When you get a chance, grab Jump and run," Serena said.  
  
"But what about you?" Mina said.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just make sure that Jump stays safe. And don't let it get away, no matter what."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serena tossed Windy into the air. "I call upon Windy! Use your winds to help Jump!" The winds on her staff expanded as she summoned Windy. The wind elemental produced strong winds that swept the shadow birds away from Jump. "Go now!"  
  
"All right!" Mina ran towards the creature, scooping it up into her arms. Turning for shelter, she and Amy left. "Be careful Serena!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Once the two were out of the way, Serena turned her full attention back on Tennousei and Kaiousei. "All right, now there's nothing standing between us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakoruru: Oh, aren't I evil? Yes, I know! Another cliffie!  
  
Blazer (sighing): You just love to do this don't you?  
  
Nakoruru: Hey, I can't help it. I mean, it adds to the suspend of what will happen and all. Okay, people, let's see. Oh yeah. The next chapter comes out Friday cause I get off work early! Yay!! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! So, until Friday! 


	7. Necessary Explanations

Nakoruru: Hello everyone! How are you all?  
  
Blazer: Probably happy that you're finally updating.  
  
Nakoruru: True. I did leave everyone at a little cliffie didn't I? Well, I'm about ready to pick up on that now. So don't kill me.  
  
Blazer: By the way, your sister's still looking for you.  
  
Nakoruru (=__=): Isn't she always? Forget her, for now. I can help her later.  
  
Thanks to: blackdragon-of-tears, SailorUniverse A.K.A. Sel, Lady love (who I promise to email the first chapter of Legend of the Dynasty as soon as I get the chance), Bunny Aino, Serenity Komoshiro, and MidnightDragonShadow for all of their reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mina, Amy when I give the signal, I want you to grab Jump and run," Serena said.  
  
"What about you?" Mina inquired.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just make sure that Jump stays safe. And don't let it get away, no matter what."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serena tossed Windy into the air. "I call upon Windy! Use your winds to help Jump!" The wings on her staff expanded as she summoned Windy. The wind elemental produced strong winds that swept the shadow birds away from Jump. "Mina, Amy, now!"  
  
"All right!" Mina ran over to the injured elemental, scooping it up into her arms. Turning for shelter, she and Amy left. "Be careful, Serena!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Once the two were out of the way, Serena turned her full attention back on Tennousei and Kaiousei. "All right, now there's nothing standing between us."  
  
"You think you can take us on at once?" Tennousei smirked. She rose her hand, creating a volley of shadow crystals. Serena dodged out the way of the attack.  
  
"Windy! Now!" Serena directed Windy's attack towards the two. The shadow crystals dissolved under the power of Windy. "I told you, I'm not going to let you have Jump. So just forget about it!"  
  
"Tennousei, her power..." Kaiousei started.  
  
"I know," Tennousei growled. "It's growing even while we speak. We should report back to Dosei and tell her. She will want to know this."  
  
"You report back, I'll continue with our other mission," Kaiousei remarked, looking down at the captor, who was glaring up at them. Something about her was different. No one could have such power come from no where.  
  
"Right," Tennousei nodded. She looked down at their enemy with a glare of malice. "Later captor. We have more important things to accomplish than fighting with you. But this won't be the last time that we see each other. You can bet on that." With that, both women disappeared. Serena blinked, not sure what happened, or why?  
  
"They're gone..." Serena had a feeling that they were up to no good. What other mission did they have to accomplish? And who was this Dosei that they had referred to? Was that the true enemy behind their attacks. "Well, I'll figure it out later. First I got to find Mina and Amy and seal Jump." Serena called Windy back then followed Jump's magic energies to the sheds where the gym equipment. As expected, the two were hiding there, Mina clenching a still injured Jump to her. "Guys, are you all right?"  
  
"Serena! You're safe," Amy sighed.  
  
"Serena, this little guy doesn't look so good," Mina said, showing her Jump, who was shivering. "I think we need to get it some help."  
  
"I have to seal it," Serena remarked.  
  
"Seal it? What do you mean? What's all this about anyway?" Mina remarked.  
  
"I'll explain it later. Right now, I have something to do." Serena rose her staff to Jump. "Return to the form you were destined to be!" Much to her shock, the card did not seal. "What? I sealed Windy that way. Why won't Jump seal too?"  
  
"Because you transformed the staff with your power and Windy also," came a voice. Serena and the other two girls turned around to see a floating stuff animal.  
  
"Kero? What do you mean?" Serena said, puzzled. While her two friends were trying not to scream at the fact that their best friend was talking to a stuff animal. A talking stuff animal at that. "What do you mean I have to seal Jump into my own power?"  
  
"Listen to me carefully, Serena. The cards were made by Clow and obeyed him. When Clow died, Sakura had to seal the cards into her power. Because they were created by Clow. Now that the cards don't have Sakura anymore. Which means..." Kero said.  
  
"Which means what?" Serena asked, puzzled. Kero sighed, staring at her. She could be exactly like Sakura was at times.  
  
"That means that now that Sakura is gone, you must use your magic to make them obey you. In other words, turn the cards from Sakura's power to your own, so you can use them," Kero explained. "The same magic words that Sakura used won't work with them. You have to make your own words now."  
  
"Oh." Serena said, looking down at Jump. "Okay, I'll try." Closing her eyes, Serena raised the staff to Jump. The magic circle that she had also created along with the magic staff and Windy appeared under her feet. Magic swirled up around her, as she rose the staff above her head. "Card once made by Clow. Whose power burns bright. Hear me now. By the covenant that I have made. Change your power from star to moon!"  
  
Mina gasped as the injured elemental dissolved from her grasp. The energy started to form into that of a card shape. As Serena opened her eyes, and held out her hand, a card floated down to her. Kero noted that this card was like Windy. It was amazing that she was able to change the cards while sealing them. Maybe if this kept up, they would not need a judgement. If this kept up. But he still had no idea where Yue was, or even if he would approve of the new girl. It had took him so long to get use to Sakura after Clow...who knew how long it would take with this one. After all, he had lost two masters now.  
  
"Okay! Someone please tell me what's going on here!" Mina said, breaking in finally. "What's with the staff? Why is that animal talking? Why were you battling? I need answers!"  
  
"Oh...yeah!" Serena grinned. She coverted her staff back into its key form, then placed a hand to the back of her head with a huge goofy grin. "Well, it's sort of a long story."  
  
"I have time." Mina said.  
  
"Well....don't you think we should go back to class?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Not until she tell me what's up?" Mina said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well, this is Kero," Serena pointed to the flying stuff animal. "He's the guardian of this book of magical cards called Clow. I'm suppose to be catching the cards because they escaped from the book that was in my attic. Those people that I was fighting are the enemy and well, this goes back about fifty years with a lady named Sakura Kinomoto, then farther back with a guy named Clow Reed who first created the cards."  
  
"My real name is Keroberos," Kero said.   
  
"Um...okay. So let me get this straight. Serena is catching cards that are magic because they escaped from this book," Mina said.  
  
"Yes," Kero nodded.  
  
"And this guy named Clow Reed made the cards?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Then some time later some lady named Sakura Kinomoto had the cards."  
  
"Yep. She was the next master of the cards after Clow died," Kero remarked.  
  
"And those people that Serena fought were the enemy who were after the cards for some evil purpose?" Mina stated.  
  
"And they must not get the cards or chaos will be spread all over the world."  
  
"One question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How in the world did this happen?" Mina said, with a frown as she tilted her head to the side. "Why Serena?"  
  
"Because it was destiny. She had enough magic to awaken the cards and break the seal. It was fated somehow," Kero remarked. "So, is that everything?"  
  
"Um...no." Mina replied.  
  
"What is it?" Kero remarked.  
  
"I don't get it," Mina said. Kero nearly fell out of the sky (in that anime sort of way) as he stared at the girl with blonde that reminded him completely of the new captor. There was something familiar about her though.  
  
"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning then," Kero said as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Great, the perfect excuse to get out of science class," Mina chimed.  
  
"Is that why you don't get it?" Amy said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, I'm really interested in finding about this Clow guy and these cards that he made," Mina said, taking a seat in the grass, with a huge smile. "You might as well play hooky too Amy. You're already out here with us."  
  
"I don't know how I get talked into these things," Amy said, taking a seat on the ground beside her friend.  
  
"Well, I guess we can always tell Ms. T that we were chasing that "bunny" all over school, then we finally lost it," Serena said, sitting down on the ground too. "I mean, who would believe that the rabbit we were chasing was a magical creature anyway?"  
  
"I suppose so," Amy sighed.  
  
"So start at the beginning Kero," Mina chimed.  
  
"Well...it was more than fifty years ago..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dosei, we failed to capture the Jump card," Tennousei said, kneeling in front of the ball of light. "The new captor's power seems to be growing increasingly more powerful. She was easily able to repel my magic."  
  
The ball of light seemed thoughtful for a moment before it blinked several times. Tennousei watched it attentively, nodding ever so lightly once or twice while it was still blinking. When it was finished, Tennousei spoke once more.  
  
"Yes, I do understand that. It must be so," Tennousei stated. "Kaiousei is gathering magical energies right now. You won't have to worry, soon you will be free." The ball hovered over to Tennousei, flashing once. A wicked grin rose to Tennousei's face as she touched the ball. "Yes, once you are free, the captor won't have a chance at beating you. And then the world will be covered in darkness like you wanted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, I don't know about everyone else, but this chapter is finished.  
  
Blazer: Can't think of anything else?  
  
Nakoruru: Not really. But a challenge for you guys. Can anyone tell me exactly who Tennousei and Kaiousei are? And if you know who Dosei might actually be, besides the main villian, then I will allow you to pick which cards you want to see next. If no one figures out Dosei, still tell me what cards you want to see appear and in what manner for Serena to capture them.  
  
Blazer: The next chapter comes out Wednesday. 


	8. A Litte Dash And A Sneak Peek

Nakoruru: Well, let's see. I have the results back from my challenge! And I have to say that I'm happy to say that I do have a winner for it. Blaze, would you mind doing the honors?  
  
Blazer: Of course not. But first, I would like to congradulate Sere and LightAngel for their correct guesses of Tennousei and Kaiousei, even though it was pretty obvious.  
  
Nakoruru: Hey, can I help it? If I made it hard, then it wouldn't be fun.  
  
Blazer: And now the winner of the challenge, thank you Liz for the answer. Yes, Dosei is who you think she is. And so the next cards that are going to appear in this chapter will be Sword and Shield.  
  
Nakoruru: And I would like to thank everyone else for reviewing or trying the challenge. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena hopped from one building to another late one night as she tried to catch another card. This one Kero had told her, after the fact she thought she could run it down, was named Dash. After five minutes on a marathon run, she decided to use Jump to catch up to the speedy, but cute little elemental she had mistaken for a baby fox on her way home. Somewhere on the ground, Kero, Mina, and Amy were trying to catch up to her.  
  
*Darnnit, Kero should have told me that Dash could really run. I've been chasing this card for the past, how many minutes? Well, I think Kaiousei and Tennousei have lost it too.*  
  
Not too long after she discovered Dash, Tennousei and Kaiousei had showed up to try to claim the card. But she had managed to keep them away from the speedy card. After a short battle with Tennousei's shadow birds, Dash had sped off.   
  
*I hope they lost us.*  
  
"Captor!" The voice of the blonde Tennousei rang out in the night. Serena cursed under her breath as she dodged out the way of a shadow spike curtisy of the short green haired Kaiousei. Serena came to a stop as the two reappeared in front of her. "We won't allow you to have that card."  
  
"Yeah, and I won't allow you either!" Serena shouted as she rose her staff. Pulling out Windy, she tossed the card into the air. "Windy! Make a cage and ensnare!" The wings on the staff grew as she summoned Windy. The wind elemental raced towards the two.  
  
"No you don't!" Kaiousei opened her hand, concentrating her energy. "Dark Vortex!"  
  
"I'll go get Dash while you take care of her," Tennousei said, as she turned to locate the speedy card, that was a good distance from them. "Damn...it's fast."  
  
"I'm not going to let you get Dash!" Serena screamed as she summoned Windy back to her. Pulling out Jump too, Serena tossed both cards in the air. "Windy, Jump! Use your power to allow me to get to Dash!" Wings appeared on Serena's feet as Windy lifted her into the air. With one good bound, Serena avoided her enemies and was back on Dash's trail. "We can't let Dash get out of our sights. Just a bit farther!"  
  
"Serena!" Below her, she could hear Kero. Looking down, she saw the little orange guardian of the book. "Dash is just ahead, it's stopped, so you can catch it."  
  
"Right!" Continuing on, she avoided Tennousei and Kaiousei's attacks. She wasn't about to allow them to capture Dash and use its power for evil. Landing on the ground, Serena spotted the lavendar colored elemental looking fox. The elemental turned around and hissed at her. "Hey, stop that now. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Dash backed up from her as she walked towards it. Serena knew that the card was confused about her power because it was different than Sakura's. And she knew that it was very fond of Sakura, like all the other cards must be. But she had to capture it before Kaiousei and Tennousei got their hands on it. Serena walked slowly towards it, a short sweet smile on her face. She had to keep it from running off yet again.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I'm a friend. I know that you're really fond of Sakura and were of Master Clow, but...well...you know that Clow is gone. And Sakura...she has passed too. I'm sorry. And I know that I can't live up to them, but I want to try to keep you safe Dash. Please let me catch you. I don't want you to fall into Tennousei and Kaiousei's hands," Serena said, kneeling down near the little elemental. Dash quirked its head to the side, but stayed in place.  
  
"Serena?" Mina ran up with Kero close behind. She was panting from her marathon run also.  
  
"Don't come close. Its still a little upset. Stay back," Serena said. Serena looked at Dash with another short smile before she brushed her fingers across its head. "Come on home. Everything will be fine, I promise."  
  
The little creature brushed into her hand, making a cute little purring sound. Serena picked up the little elemental, snuggling it close to her. Dash calmed down in her embrace and looked up at her. Licking her chin with a gentle kiss. Serena giggled a little bit as Dash did it again.  
  
"Okay." Closing her eyes, the magic circle appeared under her feet. "Card once made by Clow. Whose power burns bright. Hear me now. By the covenant that I have made. Change your power from star to moon!" In her arms, Dash began to dissolve, returning to its card form.  
  
"No, we're too late," Kaiousei said, as she watched the captor turn the card back.  
  
"Let's go. There's nothing left for us to do," Tennousei said. Kaiousei nodded in agreement as they both disappeared. The captor had changed another card and gotten stronger. They would not have to worry. If they kept collecting energy for Dosei as a side project, everything would be fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhh!!!!! I'm going to be late again!!" Serena screamed as she raced out the door of her house. Rounding the corner, she practically ran into Darien. "Out of my way loser!"  
  
The young man raised a brow at the speedy girl. There was something about her today that seemed off. It wasn't because of the fact that she was later than usual. That never surprised him. For the past two weeks he had been watching her carefully. There was a subtle but strong change in her. Sometimes she seemed tired, more than usual, or she occasionally left at night to do things. And would come back even more tired than before. She was doing something that no one seemed to know about. He would have to keep an eye on her.  
  
(A/N: By now, Serena has like ten cards by now. And I only decided not to tell about these because: 1. Way too many cards 2. I don't want this story to end up 30 something chapters. So the only cards that she has now are Dash, Jump, Windy, Bubbles, Sand, Mist, Snow, Song, Cloud, and Sweet. More cards will not have seperate chapters, and some may not been mentioned, but captured, so sorry about that. I just don't think I want this story to be hundreds of chapters long.)  
  
Serena turned the corner, using Dash's magic to make it too school. So...that was a little abuse of the cards, but hey, who would know. Like she was going to tell Kero about this. And...she was the captor, she deserved a bit of a break using her growing magic to transform the cards.   
  
The girl made it to school no more than three minutes later. With a minute to spare, she dispelled Dash's power and headed for her classroom. Just as the bell rung, Serena made it to her seat. Amy and Mina looked at her with a good morning.  
  
"So, how did everything go last night?" Amy said, who was absent from the latest captor. Most of the times now when Serena sensed a card to transform, Amy and Mina were always there to help her out anyway possible. They were a team, as Mina called it and had to watch out for each other.  
  
Serena grinned as she pulled out the transformed Dash card. "This makes six now. And by far the hardest one. I mean Bubbles, Mist, Song, and Sweet were like a cake walk. I didn't have that much problem with Sand or Snow, and Jump wasn't that bad. But man. Amy, if you had been there, it was like a marathon run."  
  
"Yeah, I chased after her and the card and still didn't catch up til that thing slowed down," Mina said. "My legs still ache from all that running. I hope there is not another card like that to capture. I don't think my legs can take it."  
  
"Well, just think, ten cards. That's a lot in two weeks," Amy said.  
  
"I suppose so. But there are still many more cards left to capture. And then we still have to worry about Tennousei and Kaiousei appearing all the time to steal the cards we capture," Serena stated.  
  
"Those two burn me up! I wish there was a card to just zap them out of existence," Mina said.  
  
"If only it was that easy," Serena sighed.  
  
"Hey, Serena, Amy, Mina!" A young woman with short brown hair ran up to the two with a paper in her hands.  
  
"What's up Mahara?" Mina asked the young girl who was one of their classmates and also the daughter of an auctioner that collected rare items from around the world. The girl set a paper down on Serena's desk. The other two girls went over to stare at the piece of paper. "What's this?"  
  
"My dad is holding another auction this week," Mahara chimed.  
  
"And?" Mina said with a brow rose.  
  
"Well, he has some nice things. It's going to be really big. Because of the center items that he just came in with. You guys should come. He's going to show off each piece before people can buy them," Mahara explained.  
  
"Um, Mahara, no offense, but all those auction things are for rich people. Not the poor population of students that go to this school," Mina replied.  
  
"The reason I'm telling you is because that there are other things on sell too. Like charms and jewelry and stuff that "you poor students" can buy," Mahara said with an eye to Mina who still thought the whole thing was for the rich.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
"Argh!" Mahara turned her attention to Serena and Amy. "Do you guys want to come check out the things that we have? Please say yes, it will be really fun even if you don't want to buy anything."  
  
"Well, it sounds really nice. It might be fun," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah. I could always use new earrings," Serena said.  
  
"So are you guys coming?" Mahara begged.  
  
"Sure. What's the center piece that your dad is showing?" Amy asked.  
  
Mahara's face broke out into a huge smile as she turned the paper over to the back with a full colored picture of two items that were what appeared to be a shield and a sword that had wings. A star was in the middle of the handle. Serena's eyes widened with surprise. Could both of these items be Clow cards?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakoruru: Cliffie...yes. Bad cliffie....yes. Evil cliffie....incredibly. Bad writer for making cliffie....hm....I'll think about that. Sorry to cut it short. I have to go and all. I mean, if I tried anymore, I would probably just have to post it tomorrow.  
  
Blazer: Your fault for not getting all your work done on time.  
  
Nakoruru: Actually, we blame my boss. I haven't had time to sit down and work on anything and then all those tests and stuff.  
  
Blazer: Fortune faded?  
  
Nakoruru: Exactly. Well, I'm going to try to work on this by Sunday and I promise to make the chapter longer. So come back Sunday for Shield and Sword and maybe another card that I can throw in. Bye bye. 


	9. Sword, Shield, and Some Appearances

Nakoruru: Um, hello everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Spell. (sigh)  
  
Blazer (brow rose): What's wrong with you?  
  
Nakoruru: I seriously don't feel like writing this chapter. But I'm doing it while I still in the mood to write it.  
  
Blazer: PMS, I see.  
  
Nakoruru (_): Shut up or I'll send you back into your beyblade.  
  
Blazer (O_O): Okay, I'm sorry.  
  
Nakoruru (V_V): Okay, thank everyone for reviewing. Now on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mahara turned her attention to Serena and Amy. "Do you guys want to come check out the things that we have? Please say yes, it will be really fun even if you don't want to buy anything."  
  
"Well, it sounds really nice. It might be fun," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah. I could always use new earrings," Serena said.  
  
"So are you guys coming?" Mahara begged.  
  
"Sure. What's the center piece that your dad is showing?" Amy asked.  
  
Mahara's face broke out into a huge smile as she turned the paper over to the back with a full colored picture of two items that were what appeared to be a shield and a sword that hand wings. A stare was in the middle of the handle. Serena's eyes widened with surprise. Could these items be Clow cards? Serena stared intently at the sword in particular. It had to be a Clow card. She would have to ask Kero when she got home.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Mahara said.  
  
Serena looked up at the girl with a sheepish look. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how amazingly cool those pieces are. I'm sure that your father will make a lot of money off of them."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. He told me that he saw them in a shop on his way back here to Tokyo. And something about them made him have to get them. So he brought them and came back here. He hopes they sell well," Mahara chimed. "Well, let me see you guys later, class about to start and all." The girl left the trio and was headed back to her seat.  
  
"Serena, what was it?" Amy said. She too had noticed the look that Serena had given the items. "Were they Clow cards?"  
  
"I don't know," Serena shook her head. "I'll have to ask Kero when I get home. But if they are, then Tennousei and Kaiousei will be sure to go after them."  
  
"Let's just hope that they aren't, but if they are, I have faith that you'll capture them before those two creeps get their hands on them," Mina said.  
  
"So do I," Amy replied.  
  
Serena smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys. Hopefully, everything will turn out to be all right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No, what do you want from me?" The young man backed away from the woman with short green hair. Her soulless eyes flickered over him.  
  
"Stand still, this won't hurt so much. You'll hardly feel it," Kaiousei said as she walked up to the young man.  
  
"No, leave me alone!" The young man's back collided with a wall, leaving him no where to go. Kaiousei had led him away from the main streets in order to steal the little magical ability that rested deep inside of him. In order for Dosei to be reawakened, she needed all the magical energies possible to be found. What people didn't realize was that a good half of the majority of the world had these such energies. In most there is dormant abilities, but in a few all the person needed was a good push in the right direction to bring that latent ability out.  
  
"Hold still, I promise you this won't hurt a bit." Raising her hand to his chest, she closed her eyes. "Powers of darkness, hear my voice. Give me the power that lies sleeping in this boy. Open the door and bring forth everything!" A dark magical circle a complete contrast to Serena's appeared under both Kaiousei and the young man.  
  
"No!! Stop it!!" the boy gave a strangled cry as a ball of white energy left his body. His eyes dimmed as he slumped to the ground. Kaiousei held out her hand, bringing the ball to her.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a woman's voice said. Kaiousei turned around to stare at a raven haired girl in a grey and black school girl uniform. Her amethyst eyes shifted from the ball of magic in her hand, to the young man slumped against the ground looking drained. The girl with the amethyst eyes narrowed her eyes. "Give that back to him, immediately. That is not yours to take from him."  
  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do little girl?" Kaiousei smiled. "I could destroy you in an instant if I wanted to. Just turn around and I might let you leave with your energy intacted. I sense you have a large stock of magical energy within you. That would be enough to awaken my master."  
  
"Don't test me. You have no idea who you're messing with," the girl said, opening her hand and a large staff appeared.  
  
"So, you can control it also, I'm surprised," Kaiousei remarked. She left the ball of magical energy floating for a second as she raised her hands to create shadow spikes and hurled them at the girl with the staff.  
  
"Staff of power. I call upon the light. Shield me from my enemy's attack." A bright light rose up around the girl as the shadow spikes bounced off of an invisible shield. The girl looked up, her eyes focused with magic. "It will take more than that to hurt me."  
  
"No one is suppose to have magical energy that strong...unless you..." Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a familiar energy approach. Turning her sight to the girl, she grabbed up the energy. "We will meet again, girl." The girl watched the woman disappear with the energy. She disspelled the magic of her staff, also sensing someone or something approach. Second's later, a tall young man with dark hair came up behind her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he inquired. "I heard the commotion and figured you were in trouble."  
  
"I'm fine," the girl sighed. She had expected that he had sensed the energy that was being put out. "Me and my friend were attacked by this lady. She got away though."  
  
The young man looked over to the boy that was just waking up. He looked at them both, then around his surroundings. "He looks a little bit shooken up to me."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you..."  
  
"It's Darien. Darien Shields," the young man introduced.  
  
"Thank you Darien," the girl bowed. "I'm Raye Hino."  
  
"You're the girl that is up at the Cherry Hill shrine all the time, aren't you?" Darien asked. "I see you all the time on my way to my college classes each morning."  
  
"I see," Raye said. There was something about this male...she couldn't put her finger on it, but knew that there was something. "Well, thank you for your concern. I have everything under control. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure you're okay, then I guess I'll be off," Darien said, walking out the alley. There was something about that girl he couldn't put his finger on. She had a funny feel about her. He didn't know what it was, but it sort of reminded him of Serena. As crazy as it sounded, he was sure it was definitely like the feel Serena had.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kero! I'm home!" Serena said coming in the door with Amy and Mina in tow. The little guardian waved at the girls, as he continued to play video games. Serena sighed, shaking her head. She would have expected the guardian of the all powerful cards to spend his time doing more than playing video games. "Aren't you suppose to be doing something important?"  
  
"I'm on the last level of this!" Kero said. "That is important!"  
  
"Okay, well, anyway, I have a question," Serena said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot," Kero said as he tapped the buttons on the controller.  
  
"Are there Clow cards shaped like a sword and shield?" Mina said it before Serena got a chance.  
  
"What?!" Kero immediately turned around and stared at the girls. Forgetting about his game at once. "Are you saying that you might have found Sword and Shield?"  
  
"So, there are Clow cards like that," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, if you think you've discovered Sword and Shield, you must seal them immediately! Sword is very dangerous if left to its own devices for too long. It possesses an individual and seeks out anyone with enough magical energy to fight it."  
  
"No way! Then Mahara is in trouble!" Serena said, jumping up.  
  
"Mahara?" Kero questioned.  
  
"Mahara is a classmate of ours. Her father found both Sword and Shield in a shop and brought them. He's going to have an auction for them really soon," Amy replied.  
  
"If he sells them, who knows what sort of trouble they could get into. Serena, you got to go to this classmate of yours house and get those cards back before they cause trouble and Tennousei and Kaiousei sense them," Kero ordered.  
  
"I understand," Serena said.  
  
"I'll go too," Mina said.  
  
"Me too," Amy remarked.  
  
"But, I don't want you guys to get hurt," Serena said.  
  
"Hey, you're going to need someone to distract Mahara enough to seal Sword and Shield right?" Mina said. "That's where me and Amy come in. You can't do this alone. Anyway, we're a team."  
  
"Well...I guess so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Mahara, can we see those pieces that are the center of your father's auction," Mina chimed. She, Serena, and Amy had managed to get to Mahara's house in one piece. And after some nice discussions about boys, food, school, and other things that girls talked about, they finally got around to what they had really come there for. The girls were fortunate to have Mahara's father out of the house. This would make their jobs easier.  
  
The plan was simple. Before Tennousei and Kaiousei appeared, the girls would have the cards sealed, before they could cause any trouble. Hopefully those two troublemakers would come after Serena has sealed the cards and not before. All they had to do was find where the items were being hidden, then Serena would work her magic. Then Serena would seal the cards in the massive confusion of things.  
  
*I can sense the cards power. Even if she doesn't show me where they are, I can still find them.* Serena thought.  
  
"I wish I could, but my father has them locked away," Mahara said. "But I promise you can see them on the day of the auction. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Serena said with a smile. "I mean, they are very important pieces. I'm sure that a lot of people would want to take them. They are probably worth lots." While she talked, Serena pulled out the Dash card. This would be enough for now to do what she needed. *Okay Dash, it's time that you caused a bit of a distraction.* The card dissolved from her hand, and the elemental Dash appeared in Mahara's doorway. Everyone looked up to find the creature in the doorway.  
  
"I didn't know you had a pet, Mahara," Mina said.  
  
"I don't," Mahara said. "But it's cute! Hey cutie, come here. Where did you come from?" Mahara got up from the bed to go after the elemental, but Dash backed up. Playfully watching her with its eyes. "Hey, don't run. Come here, I just want to pet you." The three girls watched Dash take off down the hall.  
  
"Hey, I'll help you," Mina said.  
  
"Me too," Serena said.  
  
"And I'll go too," Amy said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Come on before it gets away." The four girls went down the hall in the direction of Dash. All the while Serena pulled out the Mist card. Closing her eyes, she began to whisper the words to release her wand. "By the power of my star that burns bright. Surrender the staff once made by Clow. Reveal to me your true form now. Release." The key that she had in her hand became the staff. Tossing the card into the air, Serena raised her staff. "Mist, shroud our movements with your magic so I can go get Sword and Shield."  
  
"Did you say something Serena?" Just as Mahara was about to turn around to look at Serena, a thick mist surrounded them. "What the...where did this mist come from. I can't see a thing!"  
  
Serena slipped away from the group, making her way to where Sword and Shield were. Within the matter of minute, she came to the locked door. Pulling out Windy, she tossed the card into the air. "Windy, unlock the door for me." The wind elemental obeyed its master, unlocking the door. When Serena was able to get into the room, she found two cases side by side, glowing with the power that was entitled to the cards.  
  
Walking up to the cases, she pointed her staff at them. "Cards once made by Clow. Whose powers burn bright. Hear me now! By the convenant that I have made. Change your powers from star to moon!" Serena was surprised to find that both cards sealed easier than she had thought. Looking down at the Sword and Shield cards, her brows furled together. Something wasn't right. This was too easy. It shouldn't have been this easy to seal them both. Why hadn't Tennousei and Kaiousei stopped her from sealing them? Why hadn't they showed up at all? Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Serena walked back to the others. Making sure that everything was as it should be. The mist cleared once she found the others and Dash returned to its card form. Mina and Amy looked at Serena who nodded. They smiled, then turned back to Mahara who was puzzled over the strange occurances that just happened.  
  
"That was strange," Mahara said.  
  
"Mahara, it's getting late, I think we should get going," Amy said.  
  
"Huh...oh yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." The girls left the house, a bit sorry they had to dupe their friend like that. But if she had known the truth, she would have been in danger, even if she understood the circumstances by which they had to take the items. And her father would definitely not believe them, and Serena's job was not to make believers out of people.  
  
"You think her father will be mad?" Mina asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know," Amy said. "He'll probably call the police to try and see if they were stolen or not. I mean, items just don't get up and walk away."  
  
"Well, in this case, they sort of did," Mina grinned. "But it was for a good cause, right Serena?" The girl got no response from friend. "Serena?" When no response came, she and Amy looked behind them to find that Serena had stopped. Her head was bowed to them. "Hey Serena, are you asleep? Transforming two cards at once must have really tired you out, huh?" Mina walked back to her friend, but discovered that the Sword card was in her hand. "Serena?"  
  
Serena raised her head to the girl. Her eyes were blank as she raised the sword card up and ran at Mina. The blond jumped out the way of the attack.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing! Stop playing around!" Mina shouted as Serena went after her again.  
  
"Mina, I think the Sword card possessed her. Now it's lashing out!" Amy yelled, as she dodged out of the way as Serena went after her too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rimnerel: Wow, my sister went all out with this chapter.  
  
Blazer (raises brow): And where did you come from?  
  
Rimnerel: Just came in. So where is she?  
  
Blazer: In honesty, I have no clue. But at least she finished the chapter.  
  
Rimnerel (picking up note): She left a note at least. (reads it) Dear readers, the next chapter comes out Friday. Coming up with more material for the chapters, a special appearance is up next chapter. Please review. Thank you.  
  
Blazer: Well, I guess that works. Hope everyone liked the turn of events and will patiently wait until next chapter. Review and tell us what you think. Until Friday. 


	10. An Angel's Hope

Nakoruru: Hello everyone! I guess everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you and sorry for the wait, I lost my concentration for this one. And had to have a little help.  
  
Blazer: Last chapter was definitely interesting.  
  
Nakoruru: Yay. Well, I don't have much to say for this chapter. Just that it's nice and even got an appearace that I have to thank Lady Love for helping me think of and the support she's now giving me for this story. You have to be my favorite helper in all of the world next to "the little devil". ^_^  
  
Blazer: Okay, we would like to thank everyone for reviewing and hope that you enjoy the next chapter as much as you liked the last.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh yeah, Bunny, if you need my help for anything towards your story, just email me and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible. Okay, now we get to the story. Everything in "// //" marks is telepathy of sorts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena?" When no response came, Mina and Amy looked behind them to find that Serena had stopped. Her head was bowed to them. "Hey Serena, are you sleep? Transforming two cards at once must have really tired you out, huh?" Mina walked back to her friend, but discovered that the Sword card was in her hand. "Serena?"  
  
Serena raised her head to the girl. Her eyes were blank as she raised the Sword card up and ran at Mina. The blonde jumped out the way of the attack.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing! Stop playing around!" Mina shouted as Serena went after her again.  
  
"Mina, I think the Sword card possessed her. Now it's lashing out!" Amy yelled, as she dodged out the way as Serena went after her too.  
  
"What?!" Mina said in disbelief. "What do you mean that it possessed her? It shouldn't! She sealed both it and Shield, aren't they suppose to obey her?"  
  
"I thought so, but it seems they aren't," Amy said as she dodge another swipe from Sword.  
  
"How in the world are we suppose to help her without hurting her. Man I wish Kero was here right now!" Mina said. "I'm sure he would know how to stop Sword." Just then, one of the cards that Serena had appeared in its card form before taking shape. The card was known other than Dash. The little elemental squeaked at her, trying to make her stop her actions. The possessed girl looked down at the little elemental for a long minute before she tried to attack it. Dash easily jumped out the way of the attack, way too fast for the other card.  
  
"Dash!" Amy shouted. "Don't! You're going to get hurt!" The little elemental squeaked at Serena again, trying to get her to come around, but it was no such luck. Sword had Serena attack Dash once more, but the little elemental got away safely.  
  
"Dash, return to your card form!" Mina said. "Don't be foolish, I know you want to help Serena, but getting hurt won't help her any!"  
  
"My, my, my, look what we have here, one possessed card captor. How very interesting," the silky voice of Kaiousei brought the attention of two individuals. She was seated on a lamp post, watching the events play out. Tennousei was no where to be found this time. "I can't believe the card captor allowed such a thing to happen. Maybe she isn't as strong as we thought."  
  
"What do you want bimbo!" Mina shouted.  
  
"My, is that any way to speak to someone older than you?" Kaiousei remarked, dropping gracefully to the ground. Her eyes flickered over the two, then the captor herself. "What would Sakura think of her student I wonder?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Mina said.  
  
"You know, I could destroy you all with a flicker of my hand," Kaiousei remarked with a short glance over them. You may have the protection of one card, but it must have its master's power to strive. And you have so very little magical abilities that would stop me from doing it."  
  
"They may not have the power, but I do," a voice came. Everyone turned around to find a raven haired girl standing behind them. In her hand was a very tall staff. Her eyes focused on Kaiousei, then the possessed captor who stopped her frantic attacks, sensing the strong ability in the new arrival.  
  
"You again," Kaiousei growled.  
  
"Like I wanted to see you again either," the girl said, walking towards the possessed captor and rose her staff. "O power of light, imprison the power within this body, surrender to me your power, by the moon and stars above!" A powerful light erupted from the staff, surrounding Serena. Before Sword had a chance to lash out, Serena was trapped in a magical prison. The card tried to break out of the power that the raven haired girl casted but to no avail.  
  
"That's amazing," Mina awed. She thought Serena was the only one in the world that could use magic, that was still alive. She wondered where this new girl came from, and where she got the staff. Could she also be a card captor? Kaiousei was also very impressed.  
  
"Your power seems to exceed that of the captor," Kaiousei clapped.  
  
"She's the captor?!" the raven haired girl turned her eyes to the blank eyed blonde. Was this a trip that this evil woman had done? Or was it that the card had possessed her because it was afraid?  
  
"The frantic Sword took possession, lashing out at everyone and everything in order to escape the new captor. Isn't that such a same she wasn't strong enough to tame the card?" Kaiousei cackled.  
  
"Shut up! That's not funny!" Amy shouted.  
  
"I agree. You have no idea how much that card must be feeling," the raven haired girl said. Raising her staff once more to the sky, she closed her eyes. "Power of sun, power of light, power of moon, let the force ignite. Hear my call, come to my aid, strike my enemy with your anger!"  
  
"I don't--" Before Kaiousei could raise a shield, an invisible force struck her square in the chest. She was sent sprawled back to the ground.  
  
"Last time I was playing around with you. But this time, I won't hesitate to destroy you," the raven haired girl remarked, walking up to where Kaiousei was trying to catch her breath. She glared up at her opponent. "So...you are...I figured that much."  
  
"You know what?" the girl smirked. "You have no idea about nothing. Now die!" Just as the girl was about to strike another blow, shadow ravens appeared in front of her, blocking Kaiousei. The raven haired girl covered her face, while the birds allowed Kaiousei to escape. Once the woman was gone, the birds disappeared. "Dammit! She got away. There's always next time."  
  
The raven haired girl turned to see what she could do for the new captor, but found that the girl was not where she left her. In fact, her magic had been dissolved and the girl was floating in mid air. The two girls with the captor were staring in pure amazement also. The little elemental floated with the girl, nuzzling her face. But that was not what everyone was gaping at. Holding the young teen was a woman with wings on her back and long flowing brown hair. Her soft green eyes staring down into the soft blue eyes that filled with tears.  
  
"That can't be..." the raven haired girl whispered. Could this lady be...the previous mistress of the cards?  
  
The two figures in the air paid no attention to the figures below as the brown haired figure strokes the young girl's hair. //It's all right Serena, stop crying.//  
  
Serena looked up at the figure that gave her heart calm. She had a feeling she could trust this lady. //But I nearly hurt my friends and Dash.// Serena looked down at the little elemental trying to scrub away her tears. A gentle smile came to her face. //I'm so sorry Dash, I wasn't strong enough.//  
  
//It is not you're fault, Serena. Sword was afraid of your power, that's why it did what it did. It is calm now and understands you want to help it.// The woman replied, wiping away Serena's tears. //You are wrong about yourself. I believe in you, my angel of hope. You will be the one that will do what has not been done.//  
  
//But...// Hesitation filled Serena's mind, but the woman's calm settled her once more. A smile appeared on the woman's face as she opened her hand, flashes of light appearing in her hand. //Do not allow anyone to tell you that you are not the one. You are an angel of light, of hope, and dreams, Serena.//  
  
//I am?// Serena asked.  
  
//Indeed. You will do it. You can, I know you can. I have faith in you.//  
  
//You do?//  
  
//Yes, I have faith in you. I know you can do it. Here.// The woman held out the balls of light to the girl. //You search will be long and almost near impossible, so I am sending these back to you. They tried to go with me, but I brought them back to you. Take good care of these, and remember Serena, you are the angel of hope. Don't ever forget that.// Serena was lowered back to the ground as the figure began to ascend back to heaven. //Please don't forget what I have told you, the world will count on it.//  
  
The figure disappeard from sight, leaving Serena with the small glowing orbs. Who exactly was that? Could that have been Sakura? The previous mistress of the cards? And who was that mysterious girl that had helped them? Serena turned her eyes slightly to the girl. She had a staff too. Could she be a captor?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakoruru: Sorry about the short chapter. I have way too many things on my mind.  
  
Blazer: Next chapter will be longer though, right?  
  
Nakoruru: Yah! I just won't be able to update as regularly as possible. So, this is the announcement I have to make for SOTU. I'm getting help for the rest of the chapters on out, and the chapters will be updated once a week. That way it gives me time not to rush things. So that means that the next chapter comes out next week. So, until then. R & R. 


	11. Truths, Battle, and More Mysterious Peop...

Nakoruru (grinning): Hello everyone! How are you doing today!  
  
Blazer (brow rose): Why are you so happy?  
  
Nakoruru (^ ^): I finally get got to see Pirates of the Carribean last night. And god! Johnny Depp was hot looking as Captain Jack Sparrow! But then Orlando Bloom....*swoons*  
  
Blazer (v_v;): I see. Okay, obviously she's dead for the rest of the chapter. So I would like to thank everyone on behalf of her. And thanks to Lady Love for the help you're always giving us. Especially with the cards that we were going to give Serena this chapter. We hope everyone enjoys the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena didn't know what to think as she looked down at the cards in her hands. They weren't already like the other cards that she had, more like what Kero said the cards first looked like. Was it because of that lady who that saved her? Could she have changed the cards? It was a great possibly, but she thought only Clow Reed and Sakura had that sort of power, other than her. Could that lady have been...was it possible? Serena spread out the cards in her hand, reading the names off one by one, sensing familiarity with them.  
  
"Libra, Arrow, Wave, Silent, Through, Voice, Big, Little, Freeze, Sleep, Time, Rain, Shadow, Float, Glow, Loop, Shot, Erase, Dream, Lock, Return, Create..." As she read off the names, the most amazing thing in the world happened. The cards began to glow, changing in her hands. Until each was under her power.  
  
"That's amazing. I didn't think you could change them all like that so fast," the raven haired girl that Serena had completely forgotten about said. Serena turned her eyes to the woman, but as she was to say something, she swooned. The raven haired girl dispelled the magic of her staff, moving in to save Serena from falling. Amy and Mina also moved in, helping the girl.  
  
"I think we need to get her back to her house," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, changing the cards must have drained her almost completely of energy today. I'm sure she'll be sleep for a while," the raven haired girl said.  
  
"Hey, how do you know about the cards anyway?" Amy asked the woman who gingerly put the cards into the blonde captor's pocket so she wouldnt' drop them. She looked at Amy, with a short smile. "Are you an enemy after the cards also?"  
  
"Don't you think if I was an enemy, I would have took the cards by now and left?" the raven haired girl said. "I am an ally that you can trust. Right now, we don't have time to explain. I think we should hurry and get her home before that bimbo comes back to ambush us."  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good decision," Mina replied. There was something about this girl that she couldn't pinpoint. Like perhaps she was more than just their savior. The three girls started out on their way, keeping to back streets so no one would see them. It was several minutes before the three finally reached the Tsukino household.  
  
"Are her parents home?" the raven haired girl asked.  
  
"Um...probably her mom," Amy said.  
  
"I want you two to support her, I have an idea how to get in without her mom knowing," the raven haired woman said. The two girls nodded, not knowing what to expect. Slipping her weight from supporting the blonde captor, she held her hand out, calling up her staff once more. Closing her eyes, she began twirling it with great ease. "O power of light, allow us access to the captor's room without detection, surrender to me your power, by the moon and stars above!" Thrusting her staff into the ground, Mina and Amy found themselves become light.  
  
"What's happening?" Amy said alarmed.  
  
"We are being lifted up to her room in order not to answer the question of what happened to her," the girl said simply as she, herself began floating with them.  
  
"This beats climbing up the side at least," Mina grinned. The four girls continued to float up the side of the house until they reached the window. Since a lot of the time Serena kept the window unlocked, there was no problem pushing it open, and floating inside. Landing lightly on the ground, they quickly got Serena placed on the bed as Kero came up to them.  
  
"What happened to her?" Kero asked worriedly.  
  
"She changed too many cards, but that was after Sword became frantic, possessing her," the raven haired woman responded. Kero looked over to her with suspicion before he gasped.  
  
"Kero, what's wrong?" Mina replied.  
  
"Your magic...it's similar too..." Kero broke off. It couldn't be. Why? Why did she have the feel of Clow Reed's power within her? The woman seemed to know what he was gaping about, and bowed respectively in front of him. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Raye Hino," the girl introduced herself.  
  
"Are you the priestess from the Cherry Hill temple?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," Raye said. "But that's not all. My great great grandparents were Kaho Mitsuki and Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed himself."  
  
"You mean, you're descended from the guy who first made the Clow cards?" Amy awed.  
  
"Yes, that's what my grandfather told me. And I believe him because of this power and this staff that I carry. My grandfather told me that only members of the family that are able to summon it, are the ones that must await the time of the next captor and help any way possible. I grew up hearing the stories of the previous captor...Sakura Kinomoto-Li and know that now that the cards are awakened, a batte will come that the new captor must be read for."  
  
"So...Hiiragizawa married Mitsuki and started a line of magicians. I see. That would explain it. Because the only other ones that would be able to have Reed magic would be the Li family, and there are no signs that they know about what has happened as of recently," Kero said.  
  
"That may be true, but you must also remember that the Li family is made up of strong sensers also. They must know the course of things, and be preparing to do what they can also," Raye said. "But Keroberos, there is something that I must tell you."  
  
"What is it?" Kero said.  
  
"Your captor..." Raye looked over to where Serena was still asleep.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Sakura visited her." The shock in Kero's face must have seemed great for he said nothing, only staring at the descendant of the Reed family. "She is a woman with brown hair and gently green eyes, am I correct in saying so, Keroberos?"  
  
"She is," Kero said. "But what...why?"  
  
"She gave your captor cards that followed her into the spirit world. She return them and your captor changed each one of them by just saying their names. I don't know what it means, but obviously, your captor is very special. There was a reason why the staff chose her...no...a reason that Sakura chose her. It's not just coincidence."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Kero said, turning his eyes on Serena. He knew there was something strong about her. Something he could not put his finger...or rather paw on. Could it be that...that maybe...Serena...  
  
"Kero..." A moan from the bed interrupted his thoughts as he turned his eyes to find Serena sitting up. It was amazing, Sakura was out for a while after chaning the cards. He flew over to Serena, studying her with much concern. "Kero...how in the world did I get here?"  
  
"Serena, you should be laying down, you're going to overexhaust yourself," Mina said.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm not as tired as you think I am," Serena protested.  
  
"Mina's right Serena, lay down and rest. The cards took a lot out of you," Kero argued.  
  
"But Kero," Serena began to whine.  
  
"Stop being such a baby," Mina said.  
  
"I'm not a baby! I want you to stop treating me like one though," Serena continued to whine. "I keep telling you guys that I'm fine. I'm not that tired. Sure I may have passed out there for a bit, but everything's fine." That was about the time Serena noticed the dark haired woman with the staff in hand, staring at her. "Hey, it's the other girl. The woman that saved me and the gang."  
  
"My name is Raye Hino," Raye said.  
  
"And I'm Serena Tsukino," Serena smiled. "Thanks for your help. How did you get so good at magic? Are you a captor too?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Raye replied.  
  
"Raye here is a descendant of Clow Reed," Kero said. Serena's eyes got wide as she stared at the other woman.  
  
"You mean, you're part of the family? Was he like your great great great granddad or something? Woah, it must be really cool to come from such a family. I mean, with him making the cards and all that I'm captoring," Serena sort of babbled.  
  
"Actually, I'm descendant from Clow Reed's reincarnation, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was my great great grandfather," Raye replied.  
  
"But still, you have the whole Clow Reed thing going on for you. Even if you're like his reincarnation's third generation granddaughter. That's still something. Magic must really run in your family," Serena said.  
  
"I guess so," Raye replied.  
  
"You must have come to take the cards, huh?" Serena said, starting to search herself for the cards she finally found in her pocket. "I've taken really great care of them for you. If I can be--"  
  
"I didn't come to take the cards from you. They are yours. You are the captor that Keroberos chose to succeed Sakura," Raye said, shaking her head as Serena tried offering the cards to her. "I am here to help you with your mission. That's what my family has been awaiting for a long time."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know that," Serena said. "Oh! Kero! This lady that I saw--"  
  
"Raye told me," Kero said. "That lady that you saw, she was indeed Sakura Kinomoto-Li. I don't know why she came, but it was definitely important. What did she tell you?"  
  
"She said..." Serena thought about what the woman had said to her. "She said that she believed in me. That I would be able to do what she could not. She said that I was an angel of light, hope and dreams and that I shouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise. I don't know what she meant by that, but she believes in me and I don't want to let her down."  
  
"An angel of light, hope, and dreams...yes, she has complete faith in you," Kero agreed.  
  
Suddenly, something seemed to shake the house as it flew overhead, followed by a huge earthquake that shook everything. The prescene of cards present. "Has to be Earthy and Fly, they're the only two that I can think of that would cause something like this," Kero remarked.  
  
"Serena, call upon your staff!" Raye demanded.  
  
"Right!" Serena opened her hands, the magic circle appearing under her. "By the power of my star that burns bright. Surrender the staff once made by Clow. Reveal to me your true form now! Release!" Once the staff was summoned, Serena turned to Amy and Mina. "Stay here. It should be safer than whatever we have to face out there, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Mina said.  
  
"Serena! Serena!" Serena's mom came in the room, pausing to see the scene. "What...on earth...?"  
  
"Serena, what cards did Sakura place in your possession?" Kero said.  
  
"Um...well...Libra, Arrow, Wave, Silent, Big, Little, Shadow, Float, Erase, Dream, Time, Sleep, Lo--"  
  
"Use Sleep," Kero said.  
  
"Okay..." Serena pulled out Sleep, tossing it in the air. "Sleep!" The little elemental took form and flew above Serena's mother's head, sprinkling powder on the woman, who fell asleep immediately.  
  
"Okay, now you can get to work. I'll stay and watch over things here," Kero said.  
  
"Thanks Kero. Come on Raye," Serena said. Pulling out Jump, she tossed it in the air, touching her staff to it. "Jump!" Wings appeared on her feet as she and Raye went out the window. The two immediately saw the swan like bird soaring through the sky. The only problem with it was that it was way too big to be a normal swan. The ground under the swan was coming up as something followed it. "A very big golfer?"  
  
"I think the word here is gopher, Serena," Raye stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, I meant to say that," Serena said.  
  
"Um...okay. Let's just get to what we need to do. Stop both before they do some real damage," Raye said. "I'll take Earthy and you take Fly."  
  
"Why do I have to take the giant chicken?" Serena said with a slight whine. "That thing will peck me alive if I get too close to it."  
  
"You have the cards, use something." And with that, Raye was off to somehow stop Earthy. Serena looked over the cards in her hand, thinking about what she could use. "Hey, I have it!" Serena pulled out Windy, tossing the card in the air. "Windy! Stop Fly by causing a powerful gust to send it back to me!" Windy took shape, using a torrent of wind to stop Fly from going any further. The bird turned back to Serena, making a sound as it came after her. "Ack!!! It's going to kill me now!"  
  
Serena used Jump to hop from building to building. Meanwhile Raye was using her magic to trap Earthy in a box. "There, that should be enough until Serena can get--" Suddenly, something tore into her back. Letting out a scream, she managed to turn around to find Kaiousei and Tennousei. "You...and you have a friend this time."  
  
"Are you the one that hurt my Kaiousei?" Tennousei replied dangerously.  
  
"You want some of me too?" Raye said, pointing her staff at Tennousei. "I will gladly do to you what I did to her. All you have to do is ask."  
  
"Tennousei...do you want me to..." Kaiousei began.  
  
"No, I have this one myself. Just stand back, I will take care of her then we can make way with the captor," Tennousei replied, making a sword appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Bring it on," Raye said.  
  
Back with Serena, she was still running and screaming for her life. Fly made another sound coming up fast behind the captor. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!!" Pulling out the cards, she looked through them. "What to use...what to use....what to use!!" Shuffling through her cards, she pulled out Freeze. "Okay, let's try this one!" Throwing the card into the air, she raised her staff. "Freeze, do something about Fly!"  
  
The card took shape, racing at Fly. The bird made a screeching sound as it came in contact with Freeze. Turning around, she saw Freeze...well...freezing Fly. Well, that was one way to stop the thing from killing her. Raising her staff to it, she summoned the magic circle.  
  
"Card once made by Clow. Whose power burns bright. Hear me now. By the covenant that I have made. Change your power from star to moon!"  
  
Meanwhile, with Raye and Tennousei, the battle had become heated. First Tennousei expected the girl not to be able to match her power, which was quickly proven wrong when Raye dissolved the power of her shadow spikes. Then Tennousei found herself nearly pushed back when Raye summoned a powerful burst of magic to attack her. The two spent the next few minutes deflecting each other's attacks, now they were in a stalemate. Raye didn't think the woman was that good and vice versa for Tennousei.  
  
"It seems that I underestimated you completely," Tennousei replied, readying to send out another attack.  
  
"Yes, and I think I might have also," Raye smirked. She wondered what was taking Serena so long to seal Fly. Her control over the wily Earthy was slowly slipping the more she fought with the lady. *She better do something soon or Earthy's going to get away.*  
  
"Raaayyyyyyyeeeeeeee!!" Serena's voice startled Raye as she looked up to see the woman hopping towards her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well....Fly kept trying to kill me and I didn't know which card to use but then I finally decided to use Freeze and--" Serena said, but was cut off by Raye.  
  
"Um...mind sealing Earthy, I'm too busy to do anything right now," Raye said, dodging out the way of the shadow ravens that Tennousei called upon.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"No you don't!" Kaiousei said. "Shadow void!"  
  
"Shield!" Serena shouted as she turned her attention to Earthy. The Shield card deflected the attack. "Earthy! Hear me now! By the covenant that I have made, change your power from star to moon!"  
  
*Impressive...but she still has a lot to learn.* Thought a figure that watched the entire scene, hidden from sight. A pair of eyes flickered over the two women dressed in black who said something before disappearing, then the two girls with magical staffs. The figure was interested in seeing what the captor could do. Back with Serena and Raye who were unaware they were being watched, the two looked at the mess of the city.   
  
"Okay, so what do we do about it?" Serena wondered.  
  
"Time. Use time to turn things back the way they were," Raye suggested.  
  
"Time can do that?" Serena said.  
  
"It should," Raye responded. "Give it a try."  
  
"Okay." Tossing the Time card in the air, Serena rose her staff. "Time, make things back the way they were before Fly and Earthy came through!"  
  
The figure looked on with surprise that the girl with raven hair knew about Time's abilities. *Well...maybe I shouldn't be so surprised. She is after all a descendant from Clow...well...maybe more of his reincarnations, but that isn't the point. I wouldn't have thought that she would be so knowledgable about the Li family. So, I guess things will be different from when the previous mistress controlled the cards. This shall make things...intriguing, to say the least.* With a short smile the figure disappeared, seeing enough to know that the time was almost ready. There was much that the captor had to learn about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blazer: And the chapter ends on this note. Who this mysterious person is and why they're watching Serena shall remain a mystery for now at least. If you have a clue, then be our guests and make a fun guess.  
  
Nakoruru (starts singing): Be our guests, be our guests, put our service to the test!!  
  
Blazer (_): Shut up now...(holds up a picture of Orlando Bloom as Legolas)  
  
Nakoruru: Legolas!! (swoons and faints again)  
  
Blazer: Okay, see everyone next week some time. 


	12. Apple Pie and Flames

Nakoruru: Okay, sorry for the wait everyone, but a lot of things are happening. For starters my sister and I got shots and I guess we had a bad reaction cause both our arms were swollen and haven't been able to really use them.  
  
Blazer: Did you take your aspirin today?  
  
Nakoruru (rolling eyes): Yes mother, I did. Well the second thing that's happening is the fact that my semester is almost over, so I've been trying to study for my upcoming tests next week. So, I finally found time to sit down and do this. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and waiting. Hopefully I can do more updating when school lets out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Serena made a mad dash out of the house like she did almost every morning now.  
  
"Serena!" Her mother called out to her.  
  
"I gotta go now! I'll be late for school!" Serena shouted, not waiting for her mother to say another word. The woman stuck her head out of the kitchen, with a short smile. She was going to remind the girl that today was Sunday, and there was no school. Oh well, eventually she would find. "I'm going to be so late! I told Kero to wake me up when it was time to go to school. But no, he has to be asleep too. What good is a guardian of the cards to me if he can't do that simple task! I'll just have to use—"  
  
Serena collided with a solid object, almost falling if not for the fact she was caught. Looking up, she found the last person she wanted to see, smirking at her. "What's the hurry meatball atama?"  
  
Serena's face turned bright red at the remark. "I thought I told you not to call me that, you jerk! Now would you mind letting me go before I'm late for school?"  
  
"School?" Darien said with an amused brow.  
  
"Yes, school. The place that you learn things at," Serena said annoyed with him. Why did he have to pick on her all the time? Why couldn't he be a nice monkey and go climb a tree and hang himself?  
  
"They actually let you learn things? That's a risky thing to do, seeing as how you're clumsy, ditzy, spacey, and a complete crybaby when you can't get your way," Darien said. Serena's face went from red to scarlet with anger. If it weren't for the fact that she had to use the cards for the power of good, she would definitely use the Silent card. Allow her never to hear Darien speak again.  
  
"You know, you should speak, you're wasting smart people's oxygen," Serena said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, you actually have a comeback. Too bad that when you mention that, you're not one of those smart people," Darien grinned. "So, why did you want to go to school on a Sunday again? I don't think you gave me a reason."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena blinked.  
  
"Come on, you can't really be that ditzy," Darien said. "I thought you realized that today is Sunday. Why do you think your mother didn't drag you out of bed by now?"  
  
"No way! I could have slept in!" Serena wailed, just as her mother was coming out of the house. She looked over and waved at Darien, who let go of Serena, of course, letting her fall.  
  
"Hello Darien, how are you doing this morning?" Mrs. Tsukino called.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just stopping Serena before she got all the way to school and found that it was closed," Darien smiled with a smile that should have been on an angel. It didn't suit the devil himself.  
  
"Oh, thank you. Before I could tell her, she was already out the door," Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "Oh, Darien, while you're here, would you mind going with Serena to the store to get me some sugar, I've ran out of it and I need it for an apple pie I'm making today."  
  
"MOM! Why do I have to go to the store with...with...him!" Serena pointed as if he wasn't there. "I can go to the store by myself! Why do I need him?"  
  
"Oh Serena, you've known Darien since you were small. You shouldn't be like that. He's such a sweet young man. The perfect boyfriend material," Mrs. Tsukino smiled. Serena turned her eyes to Darien with horror. If he was the perfect boyfriend material, why in the world was he evil? Were all hot guys supposed to be as dorky as him?  
  
*She doesn't know the devil for his true form I see. * Serena thought. But then, her head stopped thinking and her stomach starting talking. Apple pie, Kero would kill to have some of that, and so would she.  
  
"I guess I could go to the store with that thing," Serena remarked. "With the prospect of an apple pie, I'll go into the flames of Hades for you."  
  
"I don't think I need you to go that far," Serena's mother smiled. She walked over to Darien, handing him the money for the sugar. "Get me a big bag. And with what's left over Serena, you can get you something to hold you over until dinner, all right?"  
  
"Thanks mom! I'm on the way! Come on Darien, I want to get this over with so I can have some apple pie!" Serena said, getting to her feet. And so the two set out on their small excursion to the store. What Serena didn't know was she was being watched from a distance by the same mysterious force that witnessed her battle with Fly and Earthy.  
  
"Hm...there's something about that male with her. He has strong latent abilities. He could be a risk to the captor, or...he may be the one that can help her success in her mission. I better keep a close eye out on him. I have a feeling that he may play a very important part in this battle." The figure disappeared once more into the shadows.  
  
Serena unaware that she's being watched sighs, wondering still why she had to do this with Darien? She had a feeling it was her mother trying to hook them up. Why in all the four corners of hell would she want to go out with a dork like him? He was rude, insensitive, annoying, irritating, self- centered, a brat, a dork, the devil and....  
  
"He has no sense of fashion and I wonder what any girl would see in him!" Serena shouted, rather than keeping her thoughts in her head like she should have. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek finding Darien watching her.  
  
"You know, you could do good to keep those comments in your head," he remarked. "I doubt I want to know who you're talking about. I doubt that the guy you're denying liking would want a ditzy, clumsy, meatball like you anyway."  
  
"Who are you calling ditzy!" Serena said. "I've put up with your attitude since I was small. You're nothing but a big bully, why don't you act your age!"  
  
"I would act my age, but you bring me down a few levels when I talk to you that I forget that I'm an adult," Darien said, with a shake of his head. "If it wasn't for Amy and Mina, you would lose yourself."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Serena said angrily.  
  
"Just as it sounds. Remember when we were younger and you lost your way from school? I had to go find you and lead you home by the hand. You wailed the whole way home," Darien said. "I had better things to do that day, you know."  
  
"Well excuse me! Like I wanted you to come find me anyway!" Serena said. "Dork!"  
  
"Ditz," Darien countered.  
  
"Bully!"  
  
"Gaki."  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Stubborn."  
  
"Annoying."  
  
"Headache causing meatball atama," Darien said. He moved out of the way as Serena tried to hit him. Placing a hand on her head, he kept her way from swinging at him. "Let's not forget short, violent, and clueless."  
  
"I hate you so much you big bully. Wait until I get to you!" Serena swung some more, but after all while, she tired herself out. Darien let her go, laughing as she pouted angrily at him. Tears in the corners of her eyes, she was cute when she did that. "I hate you so much, you know that."  
  
"I know, I know. You just can't admit that you like that I'm concerned about you, meatball atama," Darien said. For a moment, he continued to smile, but something came to his mind. He had to ask her this now while they were alone. "Serena for a bit now, there's something that I've wanted to ask you."  
  
"What?" Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest, not noticing the seriousness in his eyes. All she could think about was how she was going to get him back for the dirty stunt he pulled.  
  
"For a while now, I've noticed you've changed. Are you in some kind of trouble? At times, I see how tired you are, as if there's something that's been worrying you. You're energy...somehow it's changed."  
  
"What?" Serena said, turning her eyes on Darien. Could he tell that? Did he have magic abilities that could tell him that? She could sense anything from him. So how could he sense her magic, if that was truly what he was sensing from her? "What are you talking about, baka?"  
  
"Serena, I know you know what I'm talking about," Darien said, turning to face her completely. "Tell me, what it is. I don't want your mother to worry about you if you collapse from whatever you're doing. I've known you since you were small, I can tell things about you that you may not think I know. But I do, I know them Serena."  
  
"Darien..." Woah, this was definitely different from what she expected of him.  
  
"Serena, what is it?" Darien looked at the girl turn her head, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I can't tell you what it is. Let's just say that I'm taking a test and I have to do this on my own. It's...my destiny in a way, to find out if I going to be able to do this. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself...and I have others that will watch over me also," Serena smiled, thinking about Kero. So far, he hadn't let her down. She would continue to believe in the guardian of the cards.  
  
"Well, whoever he is, he better be taking good care of you," Darien said.  
  
"What? Trying to play the big brother role, are we?" Mina said, popping up out of nowhere. "That's so cute! I wish I was that lucky to have a cute guy like you worry about me with that much care."  
  
Darien flushed, realizing what Mina was implying. "What! Me like that airhead, clumsy, violent, ditzy, wailing, cry baby! Mina, I have more taste than that. I was just stating that I don't want to hear her whining or complaining to me over some guy who probably is a complete dork."  
  
"You know, you don't have to hide it," Mina giggled.  
  
"Mina!" Serena screamed. "Why would you insult me like that? Why in the world would I want someone as dull and stupid as him?"  
  
"Are they always like this?" Raye asked Amy; two girls that Serena did not see and had no idea how in the world they got there, along with Mina.  
  
"Oh, those two are always like this. They're like brother and sister by now," Amy explained. "They grew up together. She's known him since she was seven."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Raye. She had no idea that the man she sensed strong magical energies in, knew the captor. This was very interesting. It was like she drew those with magic to her, or who had something to do with Sakura and the cards. This was starting to become really interesting.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl that I met before, Raye Hino, right?" Darien said.  
  
"That's right," Raye replied.  
  
"How do you know Serena?" he inquired. "I wasn't aware that you and her were friends."  
  
"There's many things about me that you don't know," Serena shouted.  
  
"Well, Serena and I, we met a little while back when we sort of bumped into each other. We share a common interest and goal," Raye smiled.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Mina said, breaking into the warring path of Serena and Darien. "Have you guys heard about the mysterious fires that have been going on lately? It's been all over the news and stuff. People say that trees and houses and other things have been catching on fire by themselves, but always at the scene is this person."  
  
"What person?" Serena inquired.  
  
"They say that this guy is always there. Watching the flames with curious eyes. They think that he's the one doing all this stuff," Raye said. "He's supposed to have red and orange hair. His eyes are supposed to be like crimson or a color close to it."  
  
"You mean that he's like an alien," Mina gasped.  
  
"Why would an alien come set fire to things and sit back and watch?" Amy inquired to her friend.  
  
"Maybe he's sending us a message that we need to clean up our act," Serena added in. Both Raye and Amy stared at the two girls while they went over alien conspiracy theories with one another.  
  
"Serena, don't you think it's strange that a boy would appear out of nowhere and fires spring up?" Raye asked. "You know, there are four elements in the world. Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire, if you collect two, there are two more left." Raye seriously hoped that the blond girl would get the undertones of which she was speaking. Raye had asked her sacred fire about this and it gave her only the shape of a card. She had a feeling that this card was Firey.  
  
"What do you mean if you collect two you, you have two more left?" Serena blinked.  
  
"I think what Raye means is card," Amy tried to help the raven-haired girl explain the message. Serena continued to blink for a long minute before it hit her what Raye was getting at.  
  
"Oh! Earth and wind! I see! You really think so?" Serena blinked.  
  
"Absolutely," Raye nodded. "I think that soon this fire starter will be caught though, really soon. I doubt he can continue to do this without someone catching him." As if on cue, a trail of fire blazed around them. Cutting them off from escaping. "I figured this much, it wouldn't be long before he tracked us down."  
  
"What's going on?" Darien inquired.  
  
"Serena, you know what you have to do!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Right!" Serena pulled out her key, raising her hands around it. The magic circle appeared under her. "By the power of my star that burns bright. Surrender the staff once made by Clow. Reveal to me your true form now! Release!" The staff unlocked for Serena just as she raised the Sleep card. "Sleep, do your thing!"  
  
Before Darien could ask, he found himself falling into a state of unconsciousness. "That's better, I'll do something about his memory later," Raye said as she called up her staff. "I think it's not safe for Mina and Amy to be in the middle of this battle."  
  
"Yeah! You guess get to safety." Serena pulled out Windy, tossing it into the air. "Windy, blow these flames away so Mina and Amy can escape!" Windy was summoned from its card form, blowing away the flames, making a path for Mina and Amy. "Make sure you get Darien, he has the money for the sugar for the apple pie. I can't have him die yet!"  
  
"Are you always thinking with your stomach?" Amy said, as she and Mina dragged Darien to safety also.  
  
"Well, what else is he good for?" Serena wondered. "I can't think of too many things."  
  
"Okay, let's get back on the same page now," Raye shouted.  
  
"Huh...oh yeah, right." Serena closed her eyes, sensing the presence of the card. "Card! Show yourself to us now! Reveal!" Right in front of them, a young man that fit Raye's description of the figure found at all the sights of the arsons appeared before them. He titled his head to the side, staring at them with curiosity. "Wow, that was easy."  
  
*Who are you? Where's Sakura? * Came a voice into Serena's head.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Serena asked the male that stared at her.  
  
"Serena?" Raye inquired.  
  
"I think he's talking to me in my mind," Serena said.  
  
*Who are you? Where's Sakura? * The voice repeated.  
  
"Sakura...she's..." Serena looked down.  
  
*I want Sakura. Why do you have my mistress's cards? Why do you have her staff? What have you done with Sakura? *  
  
"Sakura's gone! She passed away a long time ago," Serena said.  
  
*You're lying! * A path of fire blazed at her and Raye as the male's eyes narrowed. *Tell me where Sakura is! Tell me now! *  
  
Serena raised her staff, tossing another card into the air. "Wave! Stop his attack!" A huge wave of water raced at the wave of fire, canceling it out. "Listen to me, I'm not your enemy! I want to help you!"  
  
*You're lying! Tell me now, where is Sakura! I remember fighting with her...then she sent us away. We slept for so long. Then we awoke...and Sakura wasn't there. * The male looked down, as if about to cry. Serena could sense the card's distress and could not blame it at all. It was lost and afraid, it didn't know what happen, and when it couldn't sense Sakura's power, it did the only thing that it could to get her attention only it was not Sakura that found it.  
  
"It's okay, I know that you liked Sakura a lot. I can't replace her in your heart, but she would want you to help me avenge what was done to her. Please, you mustn't be angry, or afraid. I promise I will do everything I can to make you feel as comfortable as Sakura did," Serena replied, taking a step towards the card.  
  
*Stay away from me! * A path of fire blazed between Serena and Firey, but Serena used Windy to break way between them. *No! *  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you down. I got you!" Serena reached Firey, wrapping her arms around the fire element. Even though fire blazed up around them she did not let go of the elemental, she only hugged on tighter. "It's okay, I know you're afraid, the other cards are here with us." All the cards that were in Serena's possession came out, surrounding Serena and the weary Firey.  
  
A pair of green eyes flickered over the scene, impressed that the girl was able to calm down the card so easily. Even the previous mistress had problems getting that certain one under control. There was indeed something special about this girl. Something that would be discovered soon, rather than later.  
  
"I think I should make my appearance soon." The figure disappeared with a short smile. The time would come when they would meet the captor face to face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, that's it. Now I'm going to listen to some T.M. Revolution, everyone leave me alone with Nishikawa-san. (admires many pictures of him)  
  
Blazer (;;): You're too obsessed with that man. Get over it, you'll never marry him.  
  
Nakoruru: Shut up! I'm not obsessed!  
  
Blazer: Go study now! Or go to bed.  
  
Nakoruru (gathering up her pictures): Come on Nishikawa-san, let's go to bed. (walks out the room)  
  
Blazer (;;) : Okay, that's creepy...back to the point, we hope we can update soon. And again sorry for the long wait. Until next time. 


	13. The Amusement Park Incident

Nakoruru (blinks): Okay, I was supposed to have updated this some time ago, wasn't I?  
  
Blazer: I think that was the idea about two weeks ago.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh yeah. Sorry guys, I lost complete enthusiasm about this fic. But I really do want to thank everyone for the nice reviews, and would like to address one certain reviewer on their complete point about this story so fair.  
  
C06 aka Lady Artemis- I really do understand and appreciate your emphasis for what you said about Darien and all, but unfortunately, when I mention it being a SM crossover with CCS, I wasn't intending to add the whole thing about the Silver Millennium, it was more AU Sailor Moon crossing over with Card Captor. I should get to some romance, but I can't do anything like that until some time near the time of the Judgment, either that or with the Change card. And I'm sure I probably would get a lot more reviews if I added some romance, but unfortunately I think I stopped caring about reviews as long as I make a decent enough story, but thanks for all your views. They did not fall on deaf ears.  
  
Blazer: That we have that out of the way, I think we should at least do something good for this neglected story, on to the next chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Yet again...  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!" A ball of dust sped down the stairs and out of the front door of the Tsukino household. "Bye Mom!!"  
  
"Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino stuck her head out of the kitchen with Serena's lunchbox in her hands. Counting backwards, she found her daughter panting as she grabbed the packed lunch and headed out the door once more. "Have a good day, Serena!"  
  
"Bye!!" And the girl was off again, speeding down the street so she wouldn't be late for school. As usual, Kero had failed to wake her up, dreaming about cupcakes and something or another that she didn't have time to decipher as she hurriedly got dressed for school.  
  
The day before, it had been a hassle trying to explain to stupid Darien that he didn't see anything about some guy with fire and Serena with strange wands. With a little bit added magic from Erase, she had successfully accessed the damage. For some reason, he didn't fall under the spell of Erase when she applied it. Was it because his magical energies were too strong for her to do it? Or was he too stubborn?  
  
"I think he's too stubborn, that ogre," Serena muttered. Serena yawned as she turned a corner. Well, at least she sealed another card, which was Firey. It was much easier to calm it down than what Kero told her before. He told her that Firey was not an easy card to deal with because of its temper, and that she must really be watched over by Sakura, because of how easy the card went under her control.  
  
Just as Serena was rounding another corner, she sensed a strong energy up ahead. Raising her eyes, she saw a girl about her age looking at four boys that surrounded her. Serena came to a stop, watching what was transpiring. The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail. Her green eyes coolly glanced at each boy before she dropped her school bag and shifted into a fighting position.  
  
"We could have done this the easy way, girl, but I see you want to—"the boy that spoke found a fist in his mid section, no one seeing the girl move as she turned to attack another one of the boys. Serena was amazed that the girl could move so fast, taking the boys out within a minute.  
  
"Ah! That felt so good!" the girl with green eyes grinned as she checked her watched. "I'm going to be so late! Grandpa is going to be so mad with me if I'm late for school!"  
  
This was about when Serena realized that she was already late, and would be later if she stood around watching the girl anymore. Kicking herself back in gear, she continued her race to school, not realizing that the girl that she saw was watching her closer than she thought. Nor did she know that things were about to get crazier.  
  
------------------  
  
"Serena Tsukino, you barely made it to class this time," Amy scolded as Serena collapsed into her chair, panting heavily.  
  
"You usually get here a minute before the bell rings. What happened this morning?" Mina asked.  
  
"You guys won't believe what I saw on my way to school!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"A dancing Clow card that you didn't capture?" Mina joked.  
  
"Shut up, Mina! Why would Clow have made a dancing card?" Serena said.  
  
"Why would someone make a card called Sweet, or what about Sand, Bubbles, or Snow? How can the Sweet card possibly help you fight? I can understand sand and snow in a way, but Bubbles?" Mina said.  
  
"Hey, maybe Clow made Sweet for Kero, cause he definitely has a sweet tooth. Or maybe he ran out of sugar one day and decided that he needed to do something about that. And made Sweet," Serena said.  
  
"That logic only goes between you and Kero," Amy said, shaking her head. "So, what is it that you saw on the way to school this morning that caused you to almost have a detention?"  
  
"Well, I saw this girl, she was fighting these four boys. It was really awesome," Serena said. "She was really cool."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! You guys should have seen it," Serena said, just as the teacher came into the room.  
  
"Class, settle down, I have news. Today, we're getting a new student that comes all the way from Hong Kong, even though she's Japanese," the teacher said. She turned her head to the door, motioning for the student to come in. Much to Serena's surprise, the student was the girl she saw fighting. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"  
  
The girl bowed to the class with a short smile. "My name is Lita Li-Kino. It's a pleasure to be able to attend a Japanese school, and hope that I can make plenty of friends."  
  
"Thank you Miss Li—"  
  
"Please, use Kino," Lita said.  
  
"All right then, Miss Kino. Why don't you take that seat near the front next to Miss Mizuno? Miss Mizuno, would you raise your hand to show Miss Kino where you are?" Amy raised her hand as the girl named Lita headed for the seat, sitting down next to Amy. Serena again felt that strong energy. Was it because of the new girl Lita? Could she have magical abilities too?  
  
It wasn't until lunch that Serena was able to pull Mina and Amy away to speak with them about what she felt. They headed outside to one of their usual places under the Sakura trees. The two girls looked at their friend, wondering what it was that she had to speak to them about.  
  
"Serena?" Mina was the first to ask.  
  
"I was thinking about this the whole time that we were in class. Well, you know how she introduced herself this morning?" Serena said. Looking down at the chocolate muffin in her lunchbox and picking it up, eating it while staring at the other two girls.  
  
"Well, there wasn't anything strange about it," Amy said. "She seemed like a normal person. Is there something you're thinking about that we don't know?"  
  
"In fact there is," Serena said, talking around chewing the muffin. "She said that her name was Li-Kino."  
  
"And?" Mina said.  
  
"If you remember back to when we first met Raye and she met Kero, Kero said that the only other ones that had magic close to that of Clow Reed's was the Li family. If I'm right, Sakura married a member of the Li family, and this girl said her name was Li-Kino. Which means that she might be a member of that exact same family," Serena pointed out.  
  
"I didn't catch that at all, and I usually catch things faster than you. I'm impressed Serena," Amy said.  
  
"Thank—hey, are you trying to say that I'm not smart!" Serena said indignantly.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all," Amy said. "I'm just saying that I pick up on small little things like that. So you think that this girl is from the Li family?"  
  
"Well, this morning, when I saw her fight, I sensed this strong feeling. And the same feeling came to me while in class. It's something about her that is really strong. I think she might be from the Li family, but I think only Kero would be able to really tell me the truth. So I think we should go talk to him this afternoon," Serena said.  
  
"Ah man," Mina pouted.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Amy inquired.  
  
"Well, I have these tickets for the new amusement park that's just opening, and I thought that we could go this afternoon for the grand opening. My dad got these tickets for me from his business," the girl sighed. "I guess we can go tomorrow. They're good for a week."  
  
"Amusement park?" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah, it has all types of rides and stuff."  
  
"Amy," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"We can talk to Kero later, the amusement park can't wait! I mean, we're in no hurry to know if she's part of the Li family or not right? And it's not like she wants the cards anyway, or she would have come after us by now."  
  
"Ever thought that she was waiting for a good opportunity to take the cards from you, if she's an enemy?" Amy sighed, knowing her friend would only counter with another one of her off the wall exclamations. It was no good arguing with her about her responsibility when she only took it serious when she felt like it.  
  
"Hey, if I can keep Tennousei and Kaiousei from the cards, then this girl won't be a problem if she is after the cards. And I have Kero and Raye to help me if anything. And the cards won't surrender so easily either," Serena grinned. "So we can relax and go to the amusement park."  
  
-------------------  
  
Tennousei and Kaiousei stood around the ball of energy that had grown much larger with the time and effort that spent stripping individuals of all their magical energies, leaving them barren. It was only a matter of time before the two managed to free their master from the prison the previous mistress of the cards placed their master in.  
  
"Dosei, the time is almost here for you to rise again," Tennousei said. "We have almost gathered enough energy for you to break free from that wretch previous mistress's power. And once you awaken, we're sure you will be able to deal with the new candidate for the cards. I doubt that she will be able to reach the Judgment when you wake up fully."  
  
"And it's not just the captor that we have problems with. The reincarnation of Clow, Eriol Hiiragizawa, started a line. A member of his family is now helping the captor, what should we do, Dosei, she is stronger than we would have expected," Kaiousei said with worry in her face.  
  
"The two of them other pose a great problem, and I sense that someone else is watching over the captor, other than the previous mistress. We think that someone from the Li family may be watching over the girl," Tennousei added.  
  
The ball of energy brightened then dimmed as it went up to its lackeys as if studying them. After a minute the ball flared red as both women dropped to the ground, holding their heads.  
  
"We're sorry Dosei!" Tennousei cried. "We are just making excuses for not catching the cards by now. But the captor senses them before us now. We're sorry."  
  
"Please give us another chance, Dosei," Kaiousei said. "We still have some use. We can gather more energy for you. Please, don't kill us Dosei!"  
  
For a second the ball hesitated with red before turning back to the color it originally was. The two women stared at the ball of energy with gratitude. Their master had spared their lives for now, but if their failures kept up when it came to the new captor, who knew what would happen. They could very well find themselves alone once more.  
  
"Thank you Dosei, we will not fail you again," Tennousei said.  
  
"We will do everything in our power to free you and get our revenge on the captor and her friends. When you're free, everything will be fine once more, and the world will be ours for good," Kaiousei said.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Wow this place is huge! I wonder where we should go to first!" Serena said, looking at all the rides and food. Mainly the food, but occasionally her eyes wandered back to the rides.  
  
"Well, we see that you might spend your whole allowance on food, so let's head for some rides," Mina said, with a grin, as she pulled her friend towards one of the attractions.  
  
"But the food!!!" Serena wailed.  
  
"There will be time for food later!" Amy said, comforting her friend that was staring longingly at some crepes. Mina continued to pull the girl along, until she got Serena to the labyrinth that was featured in the amusement park.  
  
"This looks like it's going to be way cool, come on, let's go in!" Mina said, pulling the girl inside, with Amy following behind them, before Serena could protest. Once inside the labyrinth, the girls wandered around, surprised at just how large it was.  
  
"Wow, someone could get lost in here," Serena said, following Mina around another corner.  
  
"I don't think they mean for people to get lost, see those little arrows, they tell you where to go to get out," Mina said, pointing to signs that were on the wall. All we have to do is follow them, and they will lead us out.  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
"Wait! Isn't that the same sign that we passed two minutes ago?" yelled Serena as they turned right.  
  
"Of course not, it's a sign that looks like it. Now come on, we have to go this way," Mina said.  
  
[15 minutes later]  
  
"I swear we pass that sign ago!" Serena said as she walked pass the sign.  
  
"It's not the same sign," Mina argued.  
  
"Are we lost?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"No we aren't!" Mina said. "Now come on, it's this way."  
  
[45 minutes later]  
  
"That's it! It's the same sign that we passed thirty minutes ago! We're lost, I'm tired, and we are no closer to finding the exit to this maze," Serena pouted, flopping down on the ground.  
  
"Oh come on! We have to find out way out of here," Mina said. "It's just larger than we thought."  
  
"I don't think so. Don't you think it's strange that we haven't met up with others by now?" Amy said. "It's like it's just us and that everyone else doesn't exist. You would think that if we got lost and was going in a loop, we would have met others by now. I don't think that this maze is as large as it seems."  
  
"Actually, you're right about that," a voice came. "I wondered how long it would take you to realize that." The teens looked up to find their classmate sitting at the top of the maze, watching them. She hopped down, having the maze raise higher not to allow her escape. "I thought the captor would have realized what card it was by now and seal it, but I see you remain clueless."  
  
"Hey! That's not nice to say!" Serena said.  
  
"You're the one that hasn't figured out that a card is at work here. I sensed its energies the minute I stepped into this labyrinth. You should have also," the girl said with slight disappointment. "I thought you were a lot more powerful than this. From what I've watched about you, you aren't as impressive as I thought."  
  
"Who are you to be talking to our friend like that?" Mina shouted.  
  
"I am head of the Li family. Descendants from Clow Reed himself, instead of his reincarnations like that priestess that holds the staff of Eriol Hiiragizawa," the girl said. "I was sent to watch over you until the time came for you to face—"  
  
Just then, the sky grew darker and thunder roared, sending Serena hiding behind Amy. "I hate thunder and lightning! Why does it have to do this now when I'm stuck in this stupid maze!"  
  
"This can't be!" Lita said.  
  
"What is it?" Amy inquired.  
  
"I didn't think that they would appear in this manner. I understood Shield and Sword, but this is ridiculous to have Storm, Thunder, and Maze appear together. The previous mistress didn't have this problem," Lita said, getting out a piece of paper that had Chinese writing on it.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Mina said.  
  
"Lead you out of the maze so the captor can seal Maze and the other two cards." Just as she was about to start chanting, something crashed to the ground in front of the wall that Lita was about to destroy. "Oh no! It has taken form!" Standing in front of Lita was a large white, electric looking animal.  
  
"What does it want?" Serena wailed as she continued to hide behind Amy.  
  
"To hurt us, what do you think!" Lita stated. "We have to fight it and you have to seal it!"  
  
"But I'm afraid!" Serena cried.  
  
"Stop crying and fight it! If you're going to save the world, you're going to have to get over your fear and fight when you don't want to. No one said that being a captor was going to be easy, so suck it up and battle," Lita said, getting out the way of the animal's swiping claws.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Are you going to let everyone you know and love down because you're afraid of storms? Get over it, we're all afraid of something, but sometimes facing it for a better good isn't as bad as you think. Now come on and fight!"  
  
She's right. If I don't protect my friends, whose going to do it, I can't let them down because of one little fear. I have to fight. Serena pulled out her key, holding out her hands. She ignored the roar of the thunder and lightning as best she could as she started to chant. "By the power of my star that burns bright. Surrender the staff once made by Clow. Reveal to me your true for now! Release!"  
  
"That's more like it!" Lita pulled out a sword, holding up the talisman to it. Fire!" A wall of fire separated them from Thunder as Lita turned her attention to Serena. "Now while we have the minute!"  
  
"Right!" Pulling out three cards, Serena tossed them in the air. "Freeze! Stop Storm from attacking us! Sword cut through Maze so we can escape! Shield! Trap Thunder so it can't escape!"  
  
She was able to use three cards at once. Maybe I really did underestimate the captor. Maybe she will do fine when the Judgment comes. She will need this strength when facing Yue, then facing Dosei.   
  
"Hey! What are you standing there for like that, come on so I can seal them!" Serena shouted at Lita as Amy and Mina ran out of Maze.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm coming!" Lita followed Serena and the others just a Maze closed back up.  
  
Serena raised her staff once more, the magic circle appearing under her. "Cards once made by Clow. Whose powers burn bright! Hear me now. By the covenant that I have made! Change your power from star to moon!"  
  
She just may be able to do it after all. Lita didn't need to see anymore to know what was going to happen. She would continue to watch over the captor until she was strong enough to take on Dosei and do what Sakura was not able to.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Nakoruru: Okay, there we go. I finally got a chapter done.  
  
Blazer: Not much to say concerning it, ne?  
  
Nakoruru: Nope. I should go clean my room or something like that. Okay, see you guys later whenever the next time I feel like update, hopefully it will be this week or something close to that.  
  
Blazer: Lazy is all you are.  
  
Nakoruru: Hey, at least I updated and it wasn't two months from the last time I did it. 


	14. Brief Interlude

Nakoruru: Um what can I really say for this?  
  
Rimnerel: Don't ask me.  
  
Nakoruru: I got it.  
  
Nakoruru: Due currently to the situation that I'm working more hours than I did this school year, I haven't been able to sit down and properly write the next chapter. So I guess I should give you guys something to look forward to while waiting for me.  
  
Rimnerel: What's it going to be though?  
  
Nakoruru: Good question, why don't you pick, Rim?  
  
Rimnerel (grins): All right then! Hello guys, you may know me as Nao's sister, and co-writer on such projects as this and Once More Under The Moon. But I'm also a fan fiction writer myself and have quite a few works on ff.net. Most of which are Beyblade based fics...well actually all are.  
  
Nakoruru: Mind getting to the point before I get sleepy?  
  
Rimnerel: Fine! Okay, but currently my sister is helping me write a story called Scars On The Soul. I'll give you guys a small taste of that from chapter 5.  
  
Excerpt{"Max, what is it?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Rei and I...we were looking through Kenny's stuff..."  
  
"And?" Tyson was hopeful that this had the answer to why Kenny would do something like this.  
  
"We found this." Max walked up to Tyson, holding up a bound black book. "Kenny was writing things in this, lots of poems. There's one...I think you should hear it."  
  
Max flipped through the book until he found the one that he and Rei stopped on. Tyson held his breath so he could hear every word that was written. Max, for a moment seemed like he was going to break down into tears. But sucked it in, knowing that Tyson wanted to hear what was there. Opening his mouth, the blond read what was on the paper, what Kenny entitled 'Chances of Darkness.'  
  
"Chances of darkness spread, seeping from wounds that continue to flood with dead blood. Aching heart never heals so I wait for the chances. The darkness crawling across my body, a lover I know well. Close my eyes, eternity of falling into a sea. Sweeping forth through these wounds. Touching, searing, mocking that life extinguished long ago. The sound of cherub angels far, a pin that's echoing from being dropped. Reaching out grasping nothing but water and blood, I choose neither. Now never clean, wings at my feet, I see not so again I wait. In a sandbox filling with time."}  
  
Rimnerel: Isn't that amazing!  
  
Nakoruru: Shameless propagandizing of your own work. What about mine?  
  
Rimnerel: What about yours? Well, hopeful we will get back to this story sooner or later. Sorry for the inconvenience, but while you wait check out my stuff!  
  
Nakoruru: Shut up, I hope they don't, shameless opportunist. 


	15. An Early Morning Chat

Nakoruru: Well...it's been a while, I have to say that much.  
  
Blazer: Isn't it always? I swear you have good momentum when you began and you always end up lagging in the middle.  
  
Nakoruru: It's not my fault. Rim and I decided to go back and continue our joint work on Scars On My Soul, so I've been a bit busy between that and work.  
  
Rimnerel: Yeah, this story is kind of dry anyway. Wedding Peach is so much better than Sailor Moon anyway, funnier to boot. Why did you want to do this story anyway? The only thing good about it is Yue anyway.  
  
Nakoruru: Shut up, and just write.  
  
Rimnerel: Whatever. Nao would like to thank everyone for their reviews and such and hope you like this chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Serena turned over in her bed, mumbling something about muffins and cake before realizing that there was a strong magical presence in the room. Cracking an eye open, she found the girl from the amusement park, Lita Kino, sitting at her dresser reading a book. Serena immediately jumped out of bed, nearly screaming. Serena looked around, finding Kero still asleep.  
  
"Take it easy, card captor," the other girl said as she looked up from her book. Her green eyes flickered over Serena, a frown appearing. "You should be more aware of things around you, you'll never get hurt if you don't."  
  
"How did you know where I live, how did you get in my house?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Your mother let me in when I said I was a friend of yours. Your house doesn't have any barriers around it, why?" Lita inquired.  
  
"Should there be some sort of barrier around the house?" Serena blinked, sitting on the bed facing her company.  
  
"It just seems strange. The enemy could attack your house if you aren't careful and steal the cards away from you. Lady Sakura entrusted them to you, you shouldn't let her down," Lita advised.  
  
"How do you know about the cards and everything anyway? Are you part of the Li family that Kero told me about?" Serena asked.  
  
"The sun guardian Keroberos, it looks like you haven't gotten the cards necessary for him to return to his true self. Have you captured Light yet?"  
  
"No...I haven't," Serena said. "And what do you mean true form?"  
  
"The picture on the front, that is a picture of Keroberos true form. Once you capture Light, he will be able to return to his true state. Then everything shall begin."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My family, the Li family have for years awaited the return of a captor in order for the balance between good and evil to be corrected. The last captor and mistress of the cards, Sakura Kinomoto-Li perished before she could do that. She has chosen you, Serena Tsukino as her next successor to protect the cards and free the magical world of evil," Lita said.  
  
"So you are of the Li family, that's why you're helping me?" Serena said.  
  
"That and you have a long way to go before you're an appropriate mistress of the cards. I was sent to aid you as much as I could in the capture of the cards and preparing you not just for your battle against Sakura's enemy, but the Final Judgment with Yue."  
  
"Y...ue? Who is that?"  
  
"Yue is the other guardian that Clow Reed made besides Keroberos. He is represented by the moon on the back of the book," Lita stated.  
  
"I didn't know that Clow Reed made two guardians. Wow. Then how come I haven't seen him? Where is he?"  
  
"Right now, no one, not even Keroberos knows the location of the guardian Yue."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, until you are able to capture the cards, all of them, and seal them with your power, guardian Yue can neither awaken from the sleep that he has been put in, nor function. Mistress Sakura had such a problem," Lita said softly.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand any of this. Clow Reed made two guardians, but Kero is the only one awake and the only one that is around, even though this Yue guardian is somewhere asleep."  
  
"Yue," Lita sighed, getting a headache trying to explain this to the captor. She wondered if Li Syaoran had this much trouble with Sakura Kinomoto when he first came to Japan. She would have thought the sun guardian Keroberos would have explained everything to the captor before her arrival. It would get her in deep trouble if she didn't know the truth about everything. "Is moon guardian."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Because he is moon guardian, his power comes from the moon and stars. Unlike Keroberos, he needs to rely on the strength of his master, or mistress for power to survive. If the one who passes the judgment is not strong enough, then he will disappear unless he finds strong magic to absorb. Mistress Sakura had that problem with him because she had yet to change the cards to her own," Lita explained.  
  
"So, he almost disappeared, what stopped him from doing so?" Serena didn't know any of this. She wondered why Kero kept it all from her.  
  
"Mistress Sakura's brother had enough magical energies to hold Yue until Sakura was strong enough to support his energy too."  
  
"Well, I'm growing stronger all the time, Kero says so. So, when I find Yue, everything will be fine."  
  
"Don't be so optimistic," Lita said. "Do you know anything about the judgment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The Final Judgment is to decide whether or not you are worthy enough to become mistress of the cards. I don't know much about it, because it's only happened once, with Sakura. But I'm sure that it's not going to be easy convincing Yue that you are capable enough to use the cards to defeat the enemy Sakura could not."  
  
"I'm sure that I can handle it. I've come this far he will have to see that I'm capable of doing this. After all Sakura told me that I have what it takes to be master of the cards and to believe in myself. She wouldn't have come to me otherwise if she didn't believe in me," Serena said.  
  
"That is true," Lita nodded. "I suppose we shall see when the Final Judgment is underway then."  
  
"When is this Judgment supposed to happen?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Well, whenever you seal the last card, that is when the Final Judgment will begin," Lita responded. "You will then find out what human Yue chose to sleep in."  
  
"He's in someone right now, waiting for me to seal the last card! So, it could be anyone? Even you?"  
  
"No, I can not be Yue because I am of the Li family. Since we have knowledge of what is going on, it would be impossible for us to be Yue. The guardian is sleeping in someone that has no idea what's going on around them. Someone that we may least expect."  
  
"Well then...I'm sure we can narrow it down. They are bound to have strange dreams and stuff right? All we do is ask around to see if anyone has had any dreams about...um...strange things," Serena said.  
  
"That's easier said then done. I'm sure that Yue, at least on a subconscious level would block those from the individual so they will have no idea what they truly are," Lita said. "So, anyone could have strange dreams, it wouldn't really say that they are Yue."  
  
"Well, the idea was worth a shot," Serena sighed. "So, I guess I'm just going to have to wait to see what this Yue character looks like. My luck, he's going to be another furry, plush animal like Kero."  
  
"You know I resent that." Kero rolled over from floating in mid air to look at Serena. "What's wrong with me being furry?"  
  
"Nothing, if I don't want people committing me to a mental institution for the plush animal that I talk to all the time," Serena said.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You know I was just kidding Kero. Oh yeah! Kero, this is Lita, Lita, this is Kero. Kero, Lita is from the Li family," Serena introduced.  
  
"I see. That's why your energies felt like Clow's also."  
  
"That's right," Lita said.  
  
"Are you like related to Clow too?" Serena inquired.  
  
"In fact, my family is descendants from Clow Reed. But unlike the priestess that helps you out and Sakura Kinomoto, I am not related to his reincarnations."  
  
"Sakura was related to the same one..."  
  
"No," Kero said. "When Yue and I thought Clow Reed died, he ended up making two reincarnations. One was Eriol Hiiragizawa, the one that Raye is related to. Then he created Sakura's father, choosing Sakura to carry out the role as captor. When the cards were finally under her power, Clow Reed's magic split between the two reincarnations."  
  
"Wow, that is so cool," said Serena.  
  
"I suppose so," Lita remarked getting up from her chair. "Well, I have to go. I just came to tell you that much and all. Now that my job is done, I have to report back in to my family to tell them what's going on."  
  
"Lita, hang on just a second," Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, helping me out the other day and all. And I'm going to try my best to be a better captor, so I can make everyone that believes in me proud," Serena stated.  
  
"Well, then, make us proud." Lita gave Serena a short smile as she walked out the room. For a long time, Serena sat in bed smiling. Maybe things would be all right between them after all. Lita really wasn't as bad a person as she thought.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Kero finally said.  
  
"Yeah, Kero."  
  
"You know...it's almost time for your school to start," Kero said, looking at the clock on the nightstand. "You forgot to set your alarm clock again, you know."  
  
"What!!! Oh no! I'm going to be so late for school!!" Serena hurried out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Well...I guess she has to get waking up from school down before she can save the world," Kero laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nakoruru: I'm sleepy.  
  
Rimnerel: So, am I. I think we should go to bed.  
  
Nakoruru: Right. Later everyone. 


	16. Kero's In For A Change Part 1

Nakoruru: Okay everyone. I'm finally back trying to work on this story...well...actually everyone has my friend Lady Love to thank for this chapter. She wrote most of the chapter, I just added in the beginning and maybe a few lines here and there, but this is all her work. THANKS SO MUCH, Missey!! I don't think I would have pulled myself away from school long enough to do this.

-----------oooo------------

Serena dodged another attack from Tennousei as she tried to make a dash for the only card left she had yet to seal. Earlier that evening, when she was coming back from introducing Raye to Lita and sitting down talking with the two, all three sensed the power of three very strong cards. Those cards turned out to be Power, Fight, and Twin. Lita had done a good job of subduing Fight, which teamed with Twin to split in two. Raye dealt with Power before it could team with the other two cards.

Everything went well, but then Tennousei and Kaiousei showed up to claim the cards also. Those two didn't give up the battle for anything and Raye and Lita volunteered to match up so Serena could seal the last card. So far, wherever she tried capturing the card, it would split in two, confusing Serena to which was a copy and which was an illusion. To make matters worse, Kaiousei and Tennousei kept throwing things at her.

It was hard enough for her to seal the card, but with dodging their attacks too was a bit of a hassle. "Serena!" Lita called, as she placed up a shield to block Tennousei's attack.

"Yeah, what's up?" Serena said, as she kept her attention on the split card.

"One on the left!" Lita shouted. "Don't worry about these two, we got them, concentrate on getting the card!"

"Right!" Turning to the card, Serena raised her staff above her head. Pulling out Windy and Freeze, she tossed them in the air. "Windy, trap the one on the right! Freeze, get the one of the left!"

Striking the cards with her wand, the cards took form and darted at its respective target. The half of the card that was on the right tried to move away, but end up bumping into its other half while it was trying to get away. So the effect was both becoming captured simultaneously by the two attacks.

"Now!" Serena closed her eyes, feeling the magic circle underneath her feet. "Twin card once made by Clow. Whose power burns bright hear me now. By the covenant that I have made, change your power from start to moon!" Pointing the staff at the card, both halves dissolved as they became one card again.

"Curses..." Kaiousei and Tennousei pulled back, seeing there was no more reason to fight. Without a word, the two disappeared from sight, knowing that their master was going to punish them for another failure.

Well...I guess that's another one for us," Raye sighed as her staff disappeared from sight.

"Yeah. I think we should go home now. It's been a busy day," Lita suggested. "And the captor will need her energy if cards keep popping up like this."

"I agree. We're getting down to the last few cards," Raye said. "I think all we have left are Change, Illusion, Watery, Mirror, Wood, Flower, Light, and Dark."

"Just that many left...well, I'll be happy when we finish," Serena said, but was worried just a tad. What was really going to happen after she sealed the cards? Was there going to be some kind of test for her like Lita said? Or was it going to be different this time?

---------oooo----------

"Serena, your path to the end of the journey is almost done, but your greatest test will come after your journey is complete. But remember Serena, this is a test you must not fail or..."

"SERENA!!! Wake up, your going to be late to school again if you don't get up now," yelled Kero, right into one of her ears, and getting the response that he had hoped for.

Serena opened her eyes wide as the meaning of the word struck her like a ton of bricks. "No, I can't be late again or I'll get detention again," yelled Serena as she jumped out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed, in less than five minutes.

While Serena was putting on her shoes, she looked at Kero as he stuffed his face with more sweets, and couldn't help but wonder if at the end of this journey she would still be alive, to face the test that Sakura was talking about, before he woke her up. Serena's eyes went out of focus, as she remembered Sakura talking to her and had a being standing behind her that she couldn't make out, but knew that they were very loyal to her, just as the cards were. Returning to the land of the living due to Kero's loud burp.

Kero sensing eyes on him turn to look at Serena, who had a smile on her face but had trouble hidden in her eyes. Kero was about to ask her a question when she looked at the clock and screamed so loud that if Saturn had life they would have heard her.

"I'm so late," said Serena as she grabbed her books she accidentally grabbed Kero, stuffed him and the books into her bag back, and was out the door, before her mother could give her lunch for school. While making a mad dash to school Serena wished for more speed to get there in time, because she only had two minutes before the bell rang and she was five minutes from school.

Answering its mistress wish, the dash card gave Serena the speed she needed to get to school, with only milliseconds to spare, before she got detention. Sitting at her desk, she opened her book to give the homework to the teacher, which almost fell over in shock from her doing to assignment.

Amy and Mina couldn't believe Serena was actually paying attention in class, taking notes and staying awake. They decided to wait until lunch to ask Serena what's going on, so they wouldn't get into trouble because the teacher was having a bad day (you know what I mean girls '', and boys who don't have sisters, don't ask,).

After class was over, Serena went to Mina and Amy's favorite spot to eat lunch, and waited for them to get there. Serena reached into her backpack to get her lunch and when she didn't feel it she looked inside to find no lunch, meaning she had forgotten it. Starting to cry, she remembered that she had a couple fruit bars she had kept in her backpack just in case she had forgotten lunch. Looking for them, and only finding the fruit wrapper and a very stuffed Kero...wait Kero??

"Kero what are you doing in my backpack?" asked Serena with tears in her eyes.

"Well, while you where in a hurry to get to school, you grabbed my tail and put me in your backpack with your books. By the way, thanks for the food, I was getting hungry again," said Kero as he put his hands behind his head and laid back and relaxed. When Kero looked up he saw that Serena had her eyes closed and was trying not to shake too much. "Serena are you alright?" asked Kero as he got out of his relaxing position on her books.

"Kero, I thought I told you to not eat my food, no matter what because I need it with all the battles getting as hard as they are now. I need my strength and that comes from my food that you just ate," yelled Serena as she took into the woods by the school.

"Serena wait," hollered Kero as he made a beeline towards the direction the Serena went. Kero could see Serena in front of him, but she was getting further ahead of him. "God, she's fast!" thought Kero as he finally lost sight of her. When he was going in the direction that he saw her running in, he pushed back a branch and went to go by, but the branch came back and slapped him on the butt and pushed him into something, more like someone. When Kero saw that is was a human and not Serena he pulled the stuff animal act, which worked because the person picked him up.

"I wonder who dropped you, you cute animal," said a boy with blonde short hair as he poked Kero in the stomach with his finger. The boy or more like young man was wearing an orange shirt, with tan pants, but both where covered by an apron, that said Crown Arcade. The boy walked back into the place that he had came out of when Kero had hit him. Once inside he walked back to the counter and set Kero on the bar, and went to do something when he heard his name called.

"Andrew, you have someone here to see you again," said a girl with red/blonde hair (his sister, Liz), as she past him to take the money of a customer.

"Thanks sis," said Andrew as he headed where Liz had been, only to find his most favorite customer, Mina. "Hey Mina, what can I do for you today?" asked Andrew.

She always came in with a smile of her pretty face, and yes he thought she was pretty, but more along the line as attractive. He maybe out of school, but he was still a boy, and you know what comes with boys. He had been dumped by his previous girlfriend Rita, because she didn't like that he would always talk to Mina, because she was jealous of Mina's looks and her status as a highly demanded volleyball player. Mina's voice snapped him out of thought.

"Hey Andrew, can I have my usually, I have to meet with Serena after lunch. I forgot mine, so I came here," said Mina as she reached into her pocket to get the money to pay, when she felt something stop her hand. She looked up to see that Andrew had placed his hand on hers to stop her, to say the least; a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house today," said Andrew as he removed his hand and walked away from the blonde, and blushing beauty.

When he returned he had her usually hamburger, fries and a vanilla & chocolate shake. Which he knew by heart, because he was always the one to take her order and he didn't mind, but he also brought the stuff animal alone with him.

"Hey Mina, do you know how this belongs to by any chance," holding up Kero from the tail, asked Andrew.

Mina seeing Kero in the arcade was a change, but seeing him in this predicament, made her want to laugh. She saw him begging her to take him, but she thought she would scare him. "I don't know, Andrew, let me think..." Mina taps her chin thinking hard, well not too hard. "Oh, I think Serena had one like that," said Mina as she took Kero and set him on the table by her fries (bad idea Kero food trouble).

"Well, if it's not hers can you bring it back, so I can maybe find who is belongs too," said Andrew as he walked away to take another person's order.

Mina looked at Kero to see that he had eaten most of her fries and was drinking her shake, which was almost a quarter gone. Mina was not too happy at the moment see the sun guardian eating, HER food. "Kero, what are you doing," said Mina in a soft, yet demanding voice. If looks could kill, Kero would be dead about now.

Kero looked up to see the glare that Mina was giving him and he scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Well, you put me in front of the food, so I thought that was an invitation to eat with you, besides, I'm starving," said Kero as he flew to the hamburger and was about to swallow it whole, had Mina not snatched it back before he could. But his hands were not so lucky because he bit them, and hard. "What did you do that for," asked Kero as he nursed his bitten hands.

"Serves you right, this is my food and you've almost eaten all of it, you little stuffed animal," said Mina as she took a bite of the hamburger and swallowed. She loved the taste of her double bacon, cheese, ham, lettuce and tomatoes. She looked at Kero to see that he had tears in his eyes, while watching her eat the hamburger, but she didn't let it stop her from enjoying every last bite.

"Why didn't you share?" asked Kero as he looks at the small pieces of the food left on the plate in front of Mina. It would have been such a good burger too, thought Kero as he looked at Mina cleaning her fingers.

Mina looked at Kero, and smiled, "Well, I would have shared, if YOU hadn't eaten most of the fries, but a few, and you were about to eat the whole darn burger, BY yourself. So tell, me would YOU have shared; NO," said Mina as she took a drink of her shake.

Kero looked down at the crumb on the plate and wiped his tears from his eyes. She was right, and he would have told her, if it hadn't been for the feeling of a card near by. Kero looked around to see that the cards power was coming from the back room of the arcade, where the office was.

Mina saw that Kero had jerked his head from the plate towards the direction of the office, but all that was back there was Andrews's office. She had seen this when their was a card around, and Serena wasn't here, darn it. "What is it Kero? A card?" asked Mina as she stood up from the chair.

"Yes, but I can't tell what card yet, so we had better go find out," said Kero as he took his place in her front, breast jacket pocket and acted like a stuff animal.

Mina started waking towards the back office, when she got a bad feeling in her gut telling her something was wrong with Andrew and it never lied to her. Mina took off in a run towards the back office and I opened the door to see Andrew on the ground with a little creature hanging over him that looked towards the two arrivers. She shut the door behind her only to be pushed into the door by the card, and that meant that Kero, got smashed, and he did, because he had stars in his eyes.

"Mina...card...you...some...body...hours," said Kero as he slipped out of her pocket onto the floor next to the body of Andrew and started to glow and Mina screamed when she saw one ball of light go into Kero from Andrew and from Andrew to Kero.

"What's going on back here," said Liz as she walked in the room to see her brother lying on the floor. "Andrew, are you ok," asked Liz as she went to see if he was all right. When she got to him she shook him to wake him; which she did, and she also heard a moan.

"Where...where am I," asked Andrew as he got up from the ground and turned to face Liz, only to freeze up. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"You're in the back room, bro. Are you alright," asked Liz as she helped her brother up from the ground. Her brother seemed to be in a state of shock for a moment, and then finally snapped out of it.

"Fine, sis. I just have a headache, that's all. I think I'll call it a day, so this doesn't happen again," said Andrew as he took of his apron and picked up the stuff animal on the floor and walked out the door. Mina wasn't far behind him.

"See ya, Liz," said Mina as she took off after the blonde haired boy. Mina couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't going to be going back to school today. Mina followed Andrew until he when into an alleyway between to buildings, when she followed Andrew pushed her up against the wall, and it hurt. "Let go, Andrew. That hurt!" said Mina as she struggled to get away.

"Mina, it's me, Kero. I'm in Andrew's body," said Kero/Andrew as he let go of the struggling blonde. Kero looked at his body as a human again and let out a deep sign.

"If your Kero, then where is Andrew," demanded Mina, who put her hands on her hips to give the point more emphasis.

"Andrew is now in my body Mina. The change card changed us and it will change us back in 12 hours, but for now we have to try and survive as each other," said Kero as he handed Mina Andrew currently stuck in Kero's body.

The two walked out of the alleyway and head to no place in mind. Just they wanted to walk to get some things cleared up in their head. Mina looked down at Kero's body to see that his eyes where open and looking right at hers. "Hey, Andrew. You okay?" asked Mina as she lifted him closer to her face.

"Where am I?" asked Andrew as he looked around at his surroundings to see himself walking in front of him and beside his crush. He did the most logical thing that came to him and what anyone might do in his place, he screamed.

Mina not wanting to draw attention to them covered Kero/Andrew's mouth and took off towards the park, where they would have some peace and quite. But, what she didn't expect was for Andrew to bite her finger that covered his mouth, and hard enough to draw blood.

"OUCH," yelled Mina as she took her finger away from his mouth to put it to her mouth to stop the bleeding. Now she knew why he was mad at her for making him bite is fingers earlier; he had razor sharp teeth. When she looked down after getting into the part, so saw that Andrew was looking at her finger in her mouth and had a look of horror on his face.

"I'm so sorry Mina, I just don't know what came over me," said Andrew as he started to get tears in his eyes, and stopped when Mina put her finger under his closed eyes to caught the tears that fell.

"It's ok, Andrew. I'll be fine once the pain goes away, besides I know you didn't mean too," said Mina as she hugged him and kissed his forehead, but that only caused both to blush at the action.

"There you two are. You left me back there, and trying to run in this body isn't easy," said Kero as he appeared beside Mina. Kero was trying to catch is breath from run after the two. Kero looked down at his body to see that Andrew was licking clean Mina's finger that had a bite on it (how cute ''), in the shape of teeth; his teeth. "Why did you bite her," yelled Kero at Andrew who looked up from his cleaning job.

"I didn't mean too, it was a reaction," said Andrew as he went back to cleaning the bite mark. When he was satisfied that is was clean enough, he looked up to see a very, very red faced Mina. But, Andrew felt no shame in his actions, because he was the one who caused the bite in the first place.

"Thanks," said Mina as she raised her finger to look at it better, too see that it had started to heal. She looked down again to see that Andrew was looking at Kero, who at the current moment was over at a concession stand, getting a lot of food.

"What does that guy think he is doing," said Andrew as he went to fly over to him, only to start falling to the ground because he couldn't use the wings. Andrew closed his eyes not wanting to see the ground, but opened them when he felt gentle hands caught him instead of the rock hard ground. Andrew looked up to see Mina with a smile on her face and laugher in her eyes.

Andrew was about to say something, when Mina sat down on the ground and started to tell him what had been going on with her and to the current situation. Andrew was in a state of shock to say the least after hearing what her friend Serena has been going through and what Mina's been doing, trying to help her when she could.

"Well, I guess that explains why I'm in this body," said Andrew as he started to walk around on the ground thinking. This was an interesting predicament that he had gotten himself into; well it wasn't his fault that he opened up a box in the back to find a strange creature in it. He would have screamed had the creature not jumped at him, making him jump back and hit his head on the table. He was brought out of his thoughts when his body brought over a load of food and sat on the ground and started to eat it.

"Oh, Kero, that's not a good idea to eat all that food," said Mina as she looked at the ton of hotdogs, corndogs, fries, chips, and more. God, he must have spent all of Andrew's money in his wallet, thought Mina as she watched him stuff food in his face. She was about to say something to him, when Andrew beat her to the punch.

"Hey! Stop eating all that food, you pig; I work hard to stay in shape," said Andrew as he walked over to his body and glared at Kero who wasn't listening to him. Andrew just shook his head and walked back over to sit on Mina's lap; at least he wouldn't be the one getting sick from eating at that food. "Is he always like this," asked Andrew as he looked up at Mina.

"Worst, Drew! He will eat everything in the refrigerator, had Serena not warned him if he did, he would be eating dog & cat food for a year, and living outside," said Mina as she started to rub behind one of his ears, making Andrew wanting to purr in contentment, but settled for closing his eyes in bliss. The two just sat there, watching as Kero ate and ate to his heart content, but much to his stomachs displeasure. Andrew would have been more hysterical had Mina not explained it to him and since he was being with Mina, he could live with 12 hours of not bring human.

They watched as Kero ate and ate, and after the last hotdog was swallowed he smiled and licked his fingers clean. "Now, what were you say," said Kero as he cleaned his fingers and looked at Andrew who was on Mina lap, getting his ear rubbed.

"You do know that eating too much, will make you sick," said Andrew as he leaned against Mina's stomach to get more comfortable. "I have never eaten that much, and I bet you're going to be sick in a couple of hours," said Andrew.

"I've eaten a lot more than this before and never got sick," said Kero as he puffed out his chest in pride.

"Well, Kero...I hate to say this but you've only eaten that must in this," points to the stuffed animal leaning on her stomach, "form, and besides you are use to eating that much, but Drew isn't," said Mina.

"HMM! I'll prove you both wrong," said Kero as he got up and started to head toward Serena's house. Mina got up to follow him and to keep him out of trouble until Serena got home or they changed back.

When they got to Serena's house, taking the key that Serena kept under the doormat just in case of emergencies, since her mother left the house during the day, Kero went right for the cookie jar and started to eat again, and would have continued had he not all of a sudden got green in the face and holding his stomach. "Kero, are you all right," asked Mina as she looked at him and got worried but had a feeling she knew what it was.

"I don't feel good all of a sudden," said Kero as he ran towards the bathroom and shut the door hard.

Mina and Andrew just looked at each other and shook their heads. Kero was in the bathroom for an hour before he finally came out and wiped his mouth with his wet shirt that almost became like a second skin. "Are you alright Kero," asked Mina as she approached him carefully so not to get caught in the fire if he had to throw up again and because he smelt really bad. She looked down and saw she wasn't the only one who smelt it; Drew could too.

"I kind of didn't make it to the toilet in time, so the tub had to do, and I went to wash it down when I got wet and fell in," said Kero as he lifted his arm to his face to pull it away fast because of the smell.

"I'll go see if I can find some clothes that will fit you and give them to you after you take a warm bath to get that smell off you," said Mina as she plugged her nose to stress the point. Kero just glared at her and Andrew and heading back towards the bathroom to take a warm shower.

With the help of Andrew she found some of Serena dad's cloths that he didn't wear anymore that would fit Kero, and brought them downstairs to give to Kero. When she saw that he had left the smelly clothes on a bag to be washed, she took them to the laundry to start to wash them, with Andrews help, or she would have added too much soap. When she started to walk out of the laundry room, talking to Andrew she ran into something hard and wet. Looking up she came face to face with a hot, wet, and thank god, a towel around the waist Kero.

"Do you know where some clothes are," said Kero as he looked down to see and very red and blushing Mina, whose mouth was open, and who was holding Andrew in her hand. Andrew was looking back and forth from his body to Mina and had a devilish smile appear on his face; at least he knew by Mina face, what she thought of him.

Mina finally managed to close her mouth some minutes later and gave the clothes that she was holding in her other hand to Kero to change into. And looked away so she would stare any longer at Andrew's hot body. When she heard him leave she got up and sat down on the couch to wait.

Andrew was about to say something when, the front door open to reveal Serena's smiling face. That got a look of surprise on it when she saw who was in her home. "So you found Kero, Mina? Thanks, I left him at the school after he ate all my food and never saw him again. But guess what, I caught another card that Raye says changes people around. That means you could be me and I you, wouldn't that be fun," said Serena as she sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Well...we sort of have an issue with that at the moment," Mina said.

----------------oooooo------------------

Nakoruru: Okay, that's it for us and writing this chapter, hopefully I will have more time to write this if school doesn't keep getting in the way. I'm really trying though gang, so stayed tuned for the next update. And thanks again Missey for helping me with this story, without you, I would be despairing.


End file.
